


Las Hojas del Destino

by AVeSlyth



Series: Las Hojas del Destino [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeSlyth/pseuds/AVeSlyth
Summary: Thranduil halla frente a su reino una criatura que le eriza la piel y lo hace dudar. En su sed por descubrir sus misterios retará incluso las milenarias tradiciones de su gente. El futuro de Naí se abre ante él; su pasado esquiva las preguntas. ¿Lo llevará a la gloria o a la perdición?. Una lectura para acompañar con una copa de vino o una taza de café.





	1. EL NOMBRE DEL SILENCIO

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se sitúa dos años después de los acontecimientos de "El Hobbit". Sin la amenaza de Smaug el Bosque Negro se infesta cada vez más de arañas, murciélagos y bichos malignos. Entramos en años de desconfianza, el poder de Mordor está creciendo y la batalla es inminente. Aún con el viento en contra el amor, la amistad y el compañerismo intentan mantener vivas sus raíces y brotar nuevas hojas y flores.
> 
> Esta es un cuento de romance, de pérdida y de lucha por lo añorado. Una narración de dolor, de despedidas y olvidos que genera el tiempo y el sufrimiento. Una historia que, aunque no fiel al canon, espera atraparte y enseñarte la esperanza aún en la caverna más oscura y en la hora más tardía. Disfruta la lectura, déjate llevar, déjate atrapar y sumérgete en sus líneas. Empieza tu aventura.
> 
> El marco en el que se desarrolla y varios de los personajes son total propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y asociados. Esta obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Apareció una noche de improviso, se divisaba su figura frente a las puertas de la entrada del reino al extremo del puente. Fueron varios años los que transcurrirían hasta que se conozca el cómo llegó hasta allí; el si encontró su camino por casualidad, por conocimiento o por capricho del destino.

Como vestidura llevaba prendas raídas y maloliente que apestaban a sangre, a muerte y sufrimiento. Una especie de manta le cubría hasta los pies, como si de un costal se tratara. El cabello era una maraña sucia, densa y pegajosa; enmarcaba su frente y continuaba enroscada por su cuello, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista de los guardias que le habían encontrado. Sus ojos resultaban inexpresivos, vacíos y grises… profundamente grises, obligados a mirar al frente a pesar del cansancio. No emitía palabras, solo temblaba en su sitio.

Uno de los guardias se le acercó arrugando la nariz ante el olor: apestaba a orco, apestaba a enemigo.

 

El rey fue informado. Desde su estudio ordenó custodiar a la criatura, darle piedad en forma de agua y comida y, luego de dejarle descansar, interrogarle por su origen, raza y los asuntos que le traían a las puertas de su reino: Eryn Galen.

Poco fue lo que consiguieron. Mostraba mejor ánimo gracias a las atenciones recibidas, pero no respondía pregunta alguna.  Pese a los esfuerzos de los elfos, lo único que obtenían era un leve murmullo de monosílabos que parecían no tener significado.

Los días pasaron y la situación exasperaba a sus cuidadores; nadie se atrevía a tocarle ni siquiera para arreglar su lastimera condición. Pronto los elfos empezaron a hablar, pues eran una raza de lengua ligera y una noticia como aquella era la novedad de las conversaciones.

Fue así que las habladurías terminaron por interesar al rey, quien decidió ver por su propia cuenta qué es lo que había llegado a sus cuevas. Desde la desolación de Smaug, ya hace unos dos años, el tiempo transcurría entre mantener a raya a las arañas y fortalecer los pasos principales. La vieja capital, Amon Lanc, seguía sumergida en las sombras, siendo ahora conocida bajo el nombre de Dol Guldur, y el poder oscuro escurría por el bosque a pesar de la ausencia del Nigromante. Los elfos silvanos añoraban su antiguo hogar, pero no volvieron a tomar posesión de la montaña ni de la fortaleza al sur, pues la oscuridad del lugar los repelía y procuraban mantener distancia.

 

Había sido un día soleado a mitades de la primavera, rayos de sol tenues se filtraban por los pasillos de la fortaleza, flores regadas por doquier en los jardines interiores. Durante la tarde Thranduil, el último rey elfo que habitaba la Tierra Media en esta edad, hizo un descanso entre los deberes y descendió de su trono para ir a conocer a la criatura que tantos rumores había traído a sus oídos. Habían pasado dieciséis días desde su aparición; hoy sería la primera vez que le viera.

Bajó por las escaleras de adoquinado que conducían a las celdas, estancias pequeñas con forma de bóvedas donde mantenían a sus cautivos. Le acompañaban un guardia y su hijo Legolas, el príncipe del reino. De noble temple y gentil sonrisa, Legolas era a la vez un alma dulce y tranquila como un elfo joven e impulsivo; a pesar de sus centenas de años mucho era lo que debía aprender antes de entender y practicar las artes de la sabiduría que profesaba su raza.

Al llegar encontraron a la criatura mirando el paisaje a través de las ventanas enrejadas de su celda. Esta era a la vez cómoda y fría, sus cuatro paredes daban seguridad a quien estuviera dentro, con la comodidad de estar en una habitación privada que incluso tenía una estantería con libros y un espacio de aseo. Era un lugar de descanso, una posada para invitados muy diferente de los calabozos situados a las afueras de la ciudad, reservados para los enemigos más grotescos, aquellos que no merecían compasión.

El ser estaba sentado en un rincón, la mirada fija en el correr del río y en los rayos del sol en su última hora. Aún tenía puesta aquella manta que olía a orco, el cabello tapándole el rostro; era una imagen a la vez intrigante y asquerosa.

La criatura ni siquiera volteó a mirarlos cuando abrieron las puertas y entraron en la recámara. El rey dio orden de que lo esperaran a distancia; mientras se aproximaba su rostro se tornó en una mueca de desagrado una vez percibida la esencia que emitía el motivo de su visita.

Exhaló de forma abrupta y la criatura volteó.

Le miró a los ojos, con recelo y curiosidad. Una extraña sensación recorrió los brazos de ambos, como si de un golpe de electricidad se tratara. Thranduil pudo ver un leve resplandor en sus ojos grises como el cielo invernal, como la ceniza, encontró en ellos un destello de esperanza.

El momento fue largo, mantenían la mirada mientras la criatura se incorporaba en su sitio e iba acercándose a él. El rey presentaba, en toda su altura y forma, una magnífica representación de los antiguos guerreros, su espada relucía en el cinturón y la corona le daba un aspecto severo; sin embargo, no parecía tan siquiera intimidar un poco. La criatura, levantando la mano, hizo el ademán de tocarlo, pero tan solo rozó la piel y Thranduil sintió el ardor recorrer su cuerpo de un extremo a otro. Era un ardor que conocía desde hace siglos, el dolor de una cicatriz que jamás pudo curar, solo maquillar con magia y aprender a vivir con ella. La huella de una batalla que se llevó parte de su alma y desgarró lo que quedaba de ella: perdió a su pueblo, perdió amigos, hermanos en armas, perdió a su rey… su padre. El dolor del recuerdo ardía más que las quemaduras y no pudo mantener su máscara de belleza.

Fue ese dolor el que le hizo balancearse forzándolo a plantar los pies para mantener el equilibrio. En un parpadear, Legolas estaba parado frente a él y la criatura había caído al suelo a causa del empujón que el príncipe le dio, quien le apuntaba con una daga, amenazante.

—Legolas, ¡ _daro_!— dijo el rey.

 _—Adar_ , déjanos lidiar con esto —respondió el príncipe, preocupado.

—Váyanse.

—Pero, _adar…._  —Legolas no se mostraba convencido.

—Me inquieta, _ionneg_ , que dudes de mi capacidad para defenderme, aún de algo tan pequeño. ¿Será que me crees viejo? —dijo Thranduil sonriendo con ironía.

—Bueno… pero si lo prefieres, nos encargaremos. Estaré en los salones de entrenamiento —replicó Legolas con una sonrisa, no del todo convencido, y junto con el guardia salieron de la habitación tras una reverencia, dejando al rey y a la criatura.

* * *

 

Daro – alto  
Adar – padre  
Ionneg – hijo

 


	2. LA PRIMERA DECISIÓN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!. ¿Os va gustando la lectura? Espero que sea así. Escucho sus consejos; sus ideas me alimentan, sus opiniones enriquecen mi camino.
> 
> Un abrazo.

Estando a solas Thranduil se volvió a mirarle de nuevo. En sus ojos vio un sentimiento diferente a la curiosidad de hace un momento: proyectaban un aura de miedo. « _Predecible»—_ pensaba, pues tener miedo era el siguiente paso tras ver la huella vertida en su rostro hace ya tantos siglos por aquel fuego. Esto en realidad no le importaba, no buscaba impresionar. Gran curiosidad le carcomía por dentro, quería saber más sobre este ¿humano?, le resultaba sumamente interesante. Los misterios se ciernen sobre el mundo unos como cuentos, otros como leyendas o mitos.

Esta criatura era un misterio para él y, aun no siendo el más sabio de los elfos ni el más antiguo de los habitantes de la Tierra Media, deseaba develar para sí el origen de aquella aparición, a lo mejor era insignificante pero era suyo. Era un juego, era acomodar las notas para crear música y llenar el vacío. La intriga creció ahora que había visto un destello de color en sus ojos opacos. Quería entender qué ser era, pues sabía que no era un orco ni un trasgo; guardaba un aura femenina pero no era mujer ni elfa y, definitivamente, no tenía el arrebato suficiente para ser una enana.

—No temas, no te haré daño —decía Thranduil mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura—. Lo prometo.

Le miraba con sus grandes ojos de color azul profundo. La maraña de cabello lo estudiaba acurrucada desde una esquina al principio con recelo, después con entendimiento. Lo miró y se perdió en sus ojos, aunque ya no dio indicio alguno de acercarse a él. No era una mirada romántica, menos aún pretenciosa; casi estaba conteniendo la respiración, tratando de entender las intenciones que venían detrás de palabras cuyo sonido desconocía.

—Pro .. pro .. eto —intentó repetir con el mismo tono que el rey le dio pero con un aire interrogativo, como queriendo cerciorar que había entendido bien la intención, como queriendo asegurarse de que podía confiar en él—. ¿Prom..eto?.

Aunque la voz salió entrecortada en los matices agudos y dulces del sonido que brotó confirmó lo que estaba pensando: era algo semejante a lo femenino. Las dudas inundaron al rey y fue en ese momento, en el corto lapso de tiempo que la visitante usó para formular tartamudeando su pregunta, en el breve pero claro sonido que emitió su garganta, que su primera decisión fue tomada. Entornó más los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa al percatarse de su propia intriga reflejada en los orbes de la criatura. Thranduil se embriagó en lástima y confusión, pero la precaución no lo abandonaba pues, si bien parecía algo inofensivo, su visita llevaba por vestidura harapos de procedencia innombrable y el cómo se había hecho con ellos generaba imágenes, como menos, sombrías.

—Sí, lo prometo —sentenció, suavizando la mirada—. Mañana serás libre.

Levantándose de su sitio y girando sobre sus talones salió de la celda abovedada, cerró las rejas y le dio una última mirada a la criatura que del fondo de su prisión no había osado moverse. Aunque nadie lo notara, el rey sonrió.

 

La media tarde del día siguiente llegó sin contratiempos, Thranduil terminaba los últimos detalles y estaba presto para partir.

_—Adar_ , ¿con ánimos de un paseo?. —Legolas había visto a su padre alistando un caballo—. ¿Qué uso tienes pensado para esa carreta?.

—Una salida a la laguna del sur, tengo un presentimiento sobre nuestro visitante —respondió el rey terminando de ajustar la carretilla al animal.

—Vaya sorpresa, y ¿cuál es?.

Thranduil sonrió irónico y ensimismado, mientras salía camino a la estancia del día anterior. Sin entrar, indicó a los guardias que el momento había llegado de modo que procedieron según les indicó horas antes.

El caballo pastaba mientras sujetaba la carreta y sobre la carreta una caja, cuadrada y de madera, con barrotes en un lateral; dentro estaba la criatura. Partieron camino a la laguna, una vez fuera del alcance de los exploradores y de la vista de cualquier elfo del Bosque Negro, el rey detuvo su caballo, desmontó y se le acercó .

“ _Naí_ ” le habían puesto por nombre los guardias, pues al parecer era la única palabra que había pronunciado desde su llegada.  Su actitud reflejaba un claro apego a su nueva prisión, junto a un ciego temor de mirar más allá de esa pequeña celda. Podía decirse que sentía seguridad en el espacio que _poseía_ , donde con la mirada podía controlarlo todo.  Pero ni el más sabio de los altos elfos Noldor sería capaz de descifrar el misterio que guardaba en sus pensamientos. Es así que jamás se sabrá qué hubiera sucedido si Thranduil limitara su acción a dejar en medio del bosque, rejas abiertas, la carga que llevaba. Tampoco se sabrá cuál habría sido e destino del mundo si, en un arrebato de locura y con la sencillez de las artes de la muerte, Thranduil hubiera enviado el alma de la criatura a las estancias de Mandos o a los círculos exteriores del mundo o a donde fuere que un ser así sea destinado al morir, pues solo el destino de los elfos es conocido. Ni se sabrá tampoco qué sería de esta historia si le hubiera guiado al camino más cercano, dándole abrigo y provisiones y mirándole partir.

—Sígueme —dijo, mirando dos órbitas grises.

Si las palabras no se comprendían, sus gestos lo decían todo. La criatura lo siguió y anduvieron caminos que se adentraban el bosque para llegar a una breve pero alta colina en medio de un prado libre de árboles, cubierto solo por una fina hierba que resplandecía ante la luz dorada del sol de la tarde. Era un lugar extraño, pues parecía liberado de la sombra que cubría al Bosque Negro, se respiraba tranquilidad. De la colina brotaba un manantial que caía entre las rocas como una cortina de agua clara y formaba la laguna de agua que tanto podría ser verde como azul, en apariencia pacífica y profunda. A un lado de la laguna nacía imponente el único árbol en ese espacio; semejante al alcornoque, de tallo ancho y alto, con la copa tupida llena de hojas que titilaban con la brisa.

A este lugar lo conocían los elfos como Nénaldor y se decía que el manantial traía sus aguas por canales que iban más profundo que el mar, iniciando su camino en las mismas tierras imperecederas, y que quien en ellas se sumergiese quedaría libre de enfermedad y que el mal no podría soportar ni el más leve de los rocíos ni la más breve de las gotas, pues se ahogaría por fuera y se quemaría por dentro. Todo esto los elfos contaban, querían y creían, y aunque el agua era pura, clara y dulce, e incluso pudiera tener dones curativos, jamás se supo de su poder contra mal alguno, pues el mal no se aventuraba a asomar sus fauces a Nénaldor.

Fue en este lugar donde Thranduil, Señor de los elfos del que tiempo atrás se llamara Bosque Verde, indicase a la criatura que se despojara de sus prendas y entrara al agua. Era evidente su necesidad por limpiar del cuerpo los rastros de largo camino y así lo hizo, vacilante por el pudor que teñía sus mejillas de carmesí. Mas los elfos no necesitan palabras para entender los sentimientos y, en un tercer acto de confianza, Thranduil le dio espacio para proceder, y esperó reposando en una gran piedra mientras Naí hacía tal cual le había indicado.

Pasó tiempo hasta que salió del agua y no ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que Thranduil olvide la impresión que le causó la primera vista de quien se conocería como Naí desde ese día y hasta el final de esta historia. La piel clara, dorada y blanca, como una mezcla de la luz de la luna y el susurro del sol; los ojos verdes y morados, como alejandritas talladas para encajar en su rostro, el cabello con la tonalidad de la cornalina resplandecía con el sol y brillaba como fuego, era una visión imponente de belleza donde lo que menos importaba era la desnudez. Thranduil tomó su capa y le cubrió, pues aún recordaba los sentimientos que había percibido. Largo tiempo se miraron, conversando sin palabras el uno con el otro. Entonces, Naí tomó su mano y tomó ella su primera decisión.

* * *

 

Adar – padre


	3. LOS PRIMEROS PASOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que la luz de Eärendil os acompañe en su camino!  
> Que cada uno tenga una razón para sentirse así de feliz.
> 
> Un abrazo!

Durante varios minutos se miraron el uno al otro. Ella con comprensión y curiosidad; él con duda, cautela y asombro. Al tomar su mano empezó a guiarlo al agua, introduciéndose hasta la misma caída del manantial y atravesando la corriente rápida, llegando así a una pequeña caverna escondida detrás de la cascada. El lugar era pequeño, se vislumbraba un breve pasadizo en la roca que conducía a camino desconocido. Thranduil dudaba pues, a pesar de hallarse armado respecto a Naí, quien ni siquiera llevaba puesta prenda alguna, no podía engañarse pensando que el olor que desprendía el fondo del pasadizo era solo una leve pestilencia.

Sabía que olía a orcos.

Luego de una leve pausa, desde la entrada al corredor, Naí lo miró y le hizo gestos invitándole a acercarse mientras señalaba la roca del piso, cual indicando que guardara precaución al pasar.

Quizá porque aún estaba ensimismado, quizá porque su cuerpo se movía sin pensar, el rey avanzó hacia ella; pero en un leve instante una brisa proveniente de las profundidades de ese pasillo le hizo despertar y detenerse, y el corazón se le llenó de cólera al creer su confianza traicionada, pues ella lo llevaba al lugar del enemigo, y cuando tomó Naí su brazo para guiarle al interior el arrebato hizo que la girara azotando su espalda contra la pared atrapando en una mano su garganta.

—Hasta aquí llega tu engaño, _ulunn_. Es tu apariencia una mentira, un engaño perfecto para atrapar a tus presas. Sé qué hay allí dentro, ¿creíste que sería tan sencillo?; ¿por un momento pensaste que un par de orcos serían suficientes contra un elfo?.

La desesperación y el apremio la invadieron reflejándose en sus ojos a medida que el rey pronunciaba sus palabras. Suavemente empujó a Thranduil liberándose de la fuerza de su agarre murmurando vocablos indescifrables: “ _arath!”_ , “ _mirma”,_ “ _manhr”_ , mientras con los brazos gesticulaba pidiéndole aguardar por ella. Con pies rápidos corrió atravesando el túnel, olvidada de las precauciones que había advertido antes; al instante estaba de vuelta y le mostraba las manos extendiendo las palmas, y en ellas brillaban, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, un cúmulo de piedras preciosas. Eran blancas como la luz de las estrellas, azules como el cielo de la tarde, rojas como el ocaso de verano, verdes como la primavera, con intensidades y formas y tamaños distintos; sus brazos temblaban y las piedras caían al suelo en tintineos suaves que hacían eco como gotas que caen en el agua, temblaban sus brazos y su cuerpo entero.

 _—Proeto_ —decía mirándole con ojos húmedos de lágrimas contenidas—. Prometo. ¡Prometo!. Sígueme. ¡Prometo!.

Exclamaba con convicción, con necesidad y con agobio. Thranduil ya no estaba seguro de cuál debiera ser su próximo movimiento. Estaba convencido de la presencia de orcos en el y aunque las gemas le sorprendieron, lo que más llamó su atención fue la actitud de Naí, pues si esto era una pantomima la perfección de sus expresiones confundiría al más sabio de todos los reyes.

Decidió por fin terminar con el asunto. Se adentró en el pasadizo seguido por ella; el piso resultaba venenoso, las suelas de sus botas empezaban a emitir un calor perturbador. Al llegar encontró una segunda caverna con un pequeño manantial en su interior y, al fondo y alrededor de este, cual arena piedras preciosas en todo el suelo. A un lado había una ruma de prendas, era aquello que apestaba pues eran prendas orcas. Aparentaba haber sido la guarida de alguien, ¿de ella?. Volteó a verla, se dio cuenta de que le sangraban los pies, volvió a percatarse de su desnudez. Estuvo tentado de llenar los bolsillos con todas las gemas de luz de estrellas; sin embargo, en lugar de ello, de un movimiento la cargó en sus brazos ágilmente y emprendió el camino fuera.

—Aprenderás sindarin en la fortaleza, te daré abrigo y alimento, conocerás las formas y costumbres élficas y vivirás con nosotros. Cuando sepas comunicarte me contarás tu historia —dijo Thranduil, decidido.

—¿Uh? —Naí gimoteó en respuesta, no entendió palabra salvo el tono que demostraba seguridad.

Salieron de la cueva, Thranduil la dejó al pie de la roca donde estaba su capa, la cubrió con ella y le limpió los pies que sangraban de correr por las piedras envenenadas.

—Está bien, no lo entiendas ahora, es mejor así —le sonrió—. Serás mi protegida, eres el misterio que ha llegado a mí, puedes ser un regalo o una maldición; sea cual sea, es mi deseo descubrirlo.

Cabalgó de vuelta al castillo abrazándola por delante, su pecho contra la espalda de ella le provocaba una sensación curiosa, pensó que sería la falta de costumbre. Llegando al castillo la llevó a una recámara y se encargó de enseñarle la sala de baño, la pequeña biblioteca, la sala de vestir y el lugar donde dormiría mientras permaneciera en el reino. La dejó descansar y se dispuso a encontrar a un oficial de servicio de la corte a fin de que le brinde lo necesario, vestimenta y útiles de aseo, y que vele porque esté tranquila y no deje el recinto. Aún tenía que resolver un par de asuntos para que estuviera encaminado; Golthgalu se encargaría de su enseñanza, era el mejor en lenguas del reino además de ser un profesor paciente bien instruido en los protocolos y costumbres, la idea de enseñarle a un ser extraño sobre la raza élfica le resultó tanto extraño como motivador.

—Naí, te introduzco a Golthgalu quien será tu profesor en diversas artes. Empezarán con la próxima salida de sol, le obedecerás en lo que solicite —dijo Thranduil.

 _«¡Naí!»,_ respondió Naí con entusiasmo. A veces, cuando le hablaba, se sentía frustrado. Perdía el sentido si al final no le entendía. ¿Realmente no le entendía?.

 _—Mae govannen_ , Naí. Descansa, mañana empezaremos luego de la primera comida —dijo un curioso y no poco ansioso Golthgalu.

Salieron de la recamara dejándola sorprendida. Se sentía como no lo había hecho en años, estaba limpia, limpia de verdad, no solo fresca del rocío de la lluvia. Tenía ropa sin ese horrible olor a putrefacción; la estancia emanaba un aroma a incienso que invitaba al descanso. Estaba cansada, estaba muy cansada de las desventuras que le seguían por años. Hoy era libre, hoy tuvo suerte, hoy y luego de mucho tiempo, podría echarse en una cama suave y dejarse llevar por los sueños, sin tener que estar alerta al peligro. Hoy se sentía feliz.

* * *

 

Ulunn – criatura horrible, monstruo  
Mae govannen – bienvenida


	4. EL BOSQUE NEGRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que tengan un excelente mes! Gracias por visitar "Las Hojas del Destino".  
> He revisado los capítulos anteriores, pues un vicio de corregir y revisar los escritos no me deja dormir. Pero no se preocupen: la historia seguirá igual.
> 
> Un abrazo a todos.

Dos meses después de su llegada podía comunicarse en sindar no sin algunas dificultades; al tercer mes, casi lo dominaba.

—Parece familiarizada con el idioma, es como si lo estuviera recordando más que aprendiendo —comentó Golthgalu mientras se paseaba mirando el suelo, pensativo.

—¿Qué hay de las costumbres? ¿Las conoce? —preguntó Thranduil, los ojos fijos en él.

—Me apresuraría en decir que no, mi Lord. Sin embargo, es de remarcar ciertos modales y formas, no diría que siempre fuera una mujer salvaje.

—Has dado en un buen punto Golthgalu —decía mientras llenaba dos copas con vino oscuro—, hasta qué punto podemos afirmar que sea mujer. Sí, es evidente que no es ni hobbit, ni enana, ni cambia-pieles, pero por qué apresurar conclusiones ante tanta ignorancia. ¿No debería haber una razón para la rapidez de aprendizaje?

—Con su perdón, Lord Thranduil, mas entiendo que está considerando la opción de un origen élfico. ¿Quizá una media elfa? —El tono de incredibilidad en su voz hizo que Thranduil alzara las cejas levantando el rostro—. Todos los signos físicos apuntan a una mujer de mediana edad, no tendrá más de un cuarto de siglo. Es bella, sí, pero hace falta evidencia para afirmar algo distinto a un origen humano.

—¡Pues averígualo! —ordenó impaciente—. Necesito algo además de tu sola opinión para cambiar de parecer.

Desde su llegada clara fue la orden: enseñarle el idioma, los usos, costumbres y protocolos y, sobre todo, mantener reserva de su existencia. Pocos lo sabían; dada su cercanía a la habitación del rey los curiosos no se aventuraban por el lugar; tampoco tenía permitido dejar su habitación, recibiendo sus clases en una biblioteca anexa. Los alimentos le eran llevados por Golthgalu siendo el único elfo, además del rey, con quien había interactuado desde que llegara al palacio.

Thranduil se encontró en la entrada de la biblioteca. Era media tarde, hora en que Naí acostumbraba dedicarse a la lectura de algún tema de su interés. “ _Naí_ ” - pensó, mantuvieron ese nombre y ella no se apresuró en corregirlos. Ingresó a la estancia, pilares de madera de roble tallada sostenían una bóveda de ramas entretejidas; hojas, estrellas y libros adornaban cada columna. Iluminados con farolas rojizas, recubrían las paredes estantes irregulares de formas cuadradas, circulares y espirales. Lomos de libros viejos asomaban verdes y marrones, rojos y grises. En las repisas superiores, rollos de pergaminos de todos los grosores y, en la pared más lejana, un gran lienzo mostraba dos mapas de la Tierra Media, de la segunda y tercera edad. Dos caminos de alfombras rojas con detalles de flores eran bordeados por sillones de cuero oscuro.

—¡Mi Lord Thranduil! —dijo Naí sobresaltada, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

—¿No es temprano para un relato tan grave? —comentó mirando el libro que había dejado en el sillón: _De la Batalla de la Última Alianza, resumen de Nombres y Hechos_.

—Una historia de coraje, honor y perseverancia no debería tener día ni hora para ser leída, mi lord —dijo Naí—. Golthgalu me contó de vuestras hazañas en batalla, el mundo está en deuda con todos los que arriesgaron y dieron su vida por librarnos de la sombra.

—El mundo entero luchó de esa batalla —respondió, incómodo—. Ahora que dominas nuestra lengua retomaremos la conversación del primer día, pero suficiente tiempo has pasado entre estas paredes. Alístate para cuando se ponga el sol, saldremos.

Leves destellos rojizos bañaban los caminos del palacio anunciando el ocaso. El recinto del rey de Mirkwood era una cueva, su reino y fortaleza. Pero no se asemejaba a una guarida de duendes o goblins pues no era oscura ni se había cavado tan hondo en la tierra. Todo el pueblo de los elfos del bosque moraba dentro, los recintos dispersos en los extremos de los caminos de piedra tallada. Disfrutaban de las canciones y del vino, del sol y de las hayas; pero, más que nada, amaban las estrellas y por ello luchaban cada día para mantener el bosque libre de criaturas malignas, pues así podrían salir de su reino bajo tierra y recostarse en la hierba fresca o subir a la copa del árbol más alto y contemplar la luna y bañarse en la luz de la noche.

—El Río del Bosque atraviesa el norte de Eryn Galen así como el recinto de nuestro reino, llega hasta Esgaroth. Solemos utilizarlo para comunicarnos con Dale, pero no confiaría demasiado en sus aguas —contaba Thranduil mientras caminaban por el puente a la entrada del reino—. Aquí te encontraron. ¿Cómo llegaste intacta? ¿Cómo evitaste a los orcos, las arañas y los murciélagos?

—Me tengo por afortunada —respondió, mirándolo a los ojos—. Aunque mi memoria falla, tanto que no logro recordar más que un par de días antes de mi arribo a su reino. Sé que anduve desde el sur, sin saber bien a dónde llegaría. Huía, mi Lord, pero no pregunte de qué o de quién, pues no sabré responder.

—¿Cómo cruzaste el bosque?

—Caminando, mi Lord. —ante esta respuesta Thranduil endureció la mirada—. Anduve hasta llegar a la cueva de Nénaldor, como la conoce su gente, y solo ahí me sentí a salvo, pues durante todo el camino había ojos sobre mí y toda clase de peligros mortales me asechaban vigilantes.

—Y corrompiste la belleza del secreto de Nénaldor con los harapos que guardaste en su interior. ¡Es un lugar sagrado! Ni los elfos del bosque lo conocíamos. ¿Por qué, Naí? —dijo Thranduil, quien, aunque habló calmado, no pudo evitar un hilo de indignación en la voz.

—Perdóneme, mi Lord —respondió Naí, bajando la mirada—. Las noches en el bosque son frías y los árboles no dan hojas que pueda usar de abrigo. Era mi único recurso y no os negaré que lo atesoré por un tiempo, a pesar de la repulsión que causa.

—¿Qué fue lo que te motivó a dejar el refugio?

—Un grupo de orcos llegó al lugar, debieron ser cinco, me vieron cuando estaba fuera de la cueva. Empezaron a perseguirme y corrí, corrí tanto como mis fuerzas permitían. No era miedo, alejarme de la inmundicia de esos seres pervertidos era mi motivo y mi fuerza. Ellos me llamaban en su lengua y en idioma común, gritaban el destino que me esperaba si me dejaba atrapar.  —Mientras lo contaba se abrazó a sí misma, aún con la mirada en los pies del rey—. El bosque se abría con cada paso que daba hasta que llegué al que conocen como Río Encantado.

» Seguí corriendo, nadando, surcándolo como una ráfaga. Los orcos detrás de mí ya eran tres, no sé qué sucedió con los demás. El agua del río perturbó mi mente, veía visiones y tormentos: vi el pico de una lanza que me atravesaba por la espalda y una mano ardiente asiéndome por la garganta quemando todo. Pero no hice caso, no debía hacerle caso porque entonces me atraparían.

» Crucé por matas de espinas y aún sentía como los inmundos me llamaban. La poca energía que tenía me abandonaba. Fue momentos antes de llegar aquí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sola.  En algún momento dejaron de seguirme y ya no me pisaban los pasos, y continué por el camino tan rápido como pude hasta llegar aquí.

—Aquí, donde mis guardias te atraparon y te llevaron a esa celda—Con una mano, Thranduil levantó su rostro mirándola a los ojos—. Estarás a salvo mientras estés aquí. Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas, sea hasta que elijas irte o hasta que recuerdes cuál es tu hogar y sepas que ha llegado el momento de partir. Mientras eso sucede aquí tendrás hogar y refugio, podrás aprender de nuestra gente y serás bienvenida entre nosotros.

Naí tomó la mano del rey y la besó. Mirándolo le agradeció con las palabras más dulces y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra sus cuerpos.

* * *

 


	5. COPAS DE CRISTAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis queridos lectores.  
> Gracias por volver a visitar "Las Hojas del Destino" y gracias a aquellos que entre la prisa y el cambio de estación me dejan un comentario, pues son grandes motivadores para llenar la copa y empezar a escribir.
> 
> Espero que el sol brille cálido y alegre en sus días.  
> Un abrazo a todos.

En el centro del estudio del rey está colocada una mesa redonda de nogal. De superficie lisa y brillante, en otros tiempos estaría cubierta de mapas, papeles y tabaco; los elfos se reunirían frente a ella para discutir estrategias de guerra y conflictos diplomáticos, así como la forja de alianzas clave en las victorias. Caminarían a su alrededor en busca de otros puntos de vista para aclarar las ideas, declarando reportes de misiones de espionaje, asedio o ataque, enlistando a los integrantes de las guardias. Su borde de tres líneas talladas atestiguaría la fuerza del agarre con el que la sostenían mientras alguien enumeraba las pérdidas y la habitación se sumía en silencio. La base sería soporte contra los manotazos de impotencia y desesperación. Hoy, una copa y una botella de vino se posaban sobre ella, el ambiente era tenso como de costumbre. 

—Esto es inaudito. Thranduil, ¡¿en qué estás pensando?! —el concejal daba zancadas de un lado a otro en la habitación, agitando la copa de vino que tenía en la mano—. Es arriesgado. Es peligroso, ¡Es una locura!

Thranduil, cansado de la charla, observaba a su interlocutor, un hombre alto y sabio que acompañó a su padre durante su reinado y que hoy lo reprendía como a un niño. Le era difícil soportar que no comprendiera ni avalara sus razones, llevaban toda la mañana en torno a la misma conversación, dando vueltas alrededor de las mismas palabras.

—No representa una amenaza. Como está la situación, aún si saliera del reino no llegaría lejos —dijo Thranduil luego de sorber un poco de vino—. Deberíamos dejar de hablar de ella y enfocarnos en determinar qué genera el aumento de la población de arañas.

—El sur está tomando poder. Sauron ha vuelto, ambos sabemos lo que eso significa —dijo el concejal agitando las manos—. Por ello debemos ser más cautelosos, no es posible abrir la puerta a una extraña y mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Qué si es una espía, Thranduil? ¿Realmente crees que una criatura así fue capaz de cruzar el bosque, descalza y desarmada?

—Creo en su historia —dijo Thranduil zanjando, de nuevo, esa parte de la conversación—. Si te incomoda el que esté aquí entonces evítala, porque he decidido que se quede.

—Thranduil, apelo a tu sabiduría. —pidió el concejal—. La comitiva de Lothlórien estará aquí en dos días, cuando la noticia llegue a sus oídos ¿piensas que la Dama y Lord Celeborn lo verían como un acto de compasión o de imprudencia?

—¡Un rey no enviaría a alguien inocente a su muerte! —dijo Thranduil, indignado. Sabía que el concejal buscaba provocarlo.

—¡Lo haría si ello significara proteger a su pueblo! Esto no solo es riesgo por la guerra. ¡Una mujer entre nosotros! ¿Quieres empezar una nueva línea de peredhil? ¿No son los de Imladris suficientes para nuestra raza?

—¡Ya basta! —gruñó Thranduil mirándolo con ojos entornados—. De ti, sobre todos, esperaría una respuesta más razonable, pero esto…. 

—Entonces dime que estoy fuera de razón —lo interrumpió el concejal—. Thranduil, el respeto hacia nuestras costumbres nos ha mantenido con vida a lo largo de las eras. Oropher no lo avalaría.

—Son siglos ya desde que mi padre no reina esta tierra, ni es la misma tierra que reinar —dijo Thranduil y cada palabra le dolía en el pecho—. He atendido tus razones y conoces mi decisión, no hablaré más de esto.

 

Años de vida no garantizaban sabiduría, él lo sabía. La discusión lo había dejado cansado y con pesadez en el alma. Ver a ese elfo siempre le recordaría a su padre en el temple que portaba y en el enfoque de la realidad, en la determinación de sus ojos y la defensa de su pueblo más allá de toda razón. Era un elfo inquebrantable, un guerrero feroz y un gran amigo a pesar de sus diferencias. Thranduil estaba siendo temerario y odiaba que su concejero fuera quien pusiera la verdad frente a sus ojos.

Un grupo se reunía en uno de los salones más pequeños e iluminados de la cueva. Conversaban de forma amena sobre la historia de la creación del mundo y la llegada de los elfos. Eran palabras transmitidas a lo largo de milenios de una a otra generación. Los Valar habían vertido su sabiduría en los primeros nacidos y estos, faltos de egoísmo, lograron que el conocimiento perdure y se difunda. Jóvenes y mayores atendían e intercambiaban preguntas; ella también estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo entre todos y abrazando sus rodillas, ahora tenía permitido relacionarse con su gente. La observó durante un tiempo. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados y los ojos abiertos, atentos en dirección al que recitaba sobre los hermanos elfos a quienes Melkor había congregado con engaños en Utumno y les había corrompido en cuerpo y alma, hechos sucedidos en tiempos de las lámparas.

Thranduil sentía la contradicción en su corazón haciéndose más fuerte a medida que latía pues no le era posible concebir la idea de que esa criatura fuera parte de un complot del mal. Estudió su rostro, las mejillas de melocotón, el cabello del color de la tarde de un día de otoño, la forma en que le acomodaba el vestido de gasa, el movimiento de su cuerpo al mecerse con cada palpitar, imperceptible para otros ojos. Era la visión pura de inocencia, sin manchas alrededor y, sin embargo, se seguía preguntando sobre qué había sido de ella antes de llegar a Nénaldor y por qué solo había vestido esos harapos. ¿Dónde los consiguió?, por los músculos relajados y la complexión era evidente que no podría cargar una espada, quizá usara un arco, pero sus manos estaban libres de los cayos que causa la práctica de ese arte. Aun así, sintió que hacía lo correcto y se reafirmaba en su decisión. Volvió al presente y se encontró con ella devolviéndole la mirada con una leve sonrisa. Él sólo atinó a asentir y retirarse.

 

El tiempo daba paso al otoño, que en sindarin es llamado _Iavas_ , las estancias se preparaban para las festividades. La celebración de este año se ensalzaba con las visitas que habían llegado la noche anterior con el encargo real de brindar información sobre la situación en sus tierras y sobre el movimiento de la sombra. Mas el intercambio de malas noticias habría de ser postergado hasta que concluyera la celebración, pues era el día de honrar la regeneración de la vida y la entrada a la estación del otoño y del marchitamiento.

En el patio descubierto se decoraba con guirlandas de hojas caídas, ramas y frutos secos. A un lado de la fuente principal dispusieron un espacio donde tocarían los músicos; barriles de vino adornaban una esquina desde donde se servían las copas. Éstas eran un tesoro particular del reino pues, a diferencia de otras castas de elfos, en el palacio apreciaban el vidrio y el cristal y perfeccionaron técnicas de fundido y soplado, tallado y grabado, y cada copa era diferente a las demás. La boca imitaba la abertura de los pétalos de las flores, el destello de una estrella, un copo de nieve o la simpleza de un círculo; el cáliz podría ser como una fruta o tener diagramas geométricos; el fuste y la base serían los más variados con formas de ramas, mangos de espadas y hojas diversas. Les engarzaban piedras preciosas y trabajaban los metales al servicio del cristal. En la variedad de estilos y colores residía su encanto y jamás dudaban en darles uso.

Naí se sentía a gusto con el movimiento por los preparativos. Apoyaba a Erui quien, en la cocina, colocaba bollos en bandejas plateadas. En el tiempo había familiarizado con ella, la conoció en las charlas sobre historias de la Primera Edad. Erui la presentó a Minaí, una elfa esbelta y de cabellos dorados que dedicaba su día a día a las labores de bordado y tejido. En el ajetreo de la mañana Naí llevaba una bandeja de comida desde la cocina a la mesa principal, una mesa alargada donde todos se sentarían departir en la cena. Daba vuelta a un corredor ciego cuando chocó contra lo que le pareció ser una pared, perdiendo el equilibrio y sintiéndose caer. El elfo con el que había impactado la atrapó en el aire, una mano sosteniendo la mano de Naí y la bandeja al mismo tiempo, la otra aferrándola por la cintura evitando que cayera.

—¿Se encuentra bien, _hiril?_ —preguntó el elfo ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Gracias a usted lo estoy —dijo Naí retomando el aliento mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada. Tenía los ojos claros y grises, el cabello rubio casi del color de la plata y ropas de viaje ligeras—. Disculpad mi imprudencia, es un día agitado y debí estar distraída para no verle.

—Me temo que soy quien debe pedir disculpas, he perdido el camino a mi recámara y con pena he de admitir que fui quien se cruzó a ciegas en su paso —dijo el elfo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Usted ha de formar parte de la comitiva que ha llegado de Lothlórien.

—Haldir de Lórien para lo que necesite, _hiril_ —respondió él haciendo una reverencia con la mano en el pecho.

—Por favor, llámeme Naí. —dijo Naí sonriendo—. Al parecer es usted quien necesita de mi ayuda. Si me espera un momento, dejaré este encargo y vendré a guiarlo hacia la zona de invitados. Es un poco intrincado llegar desde aquí.

—¿Cómo podría quedarme a esperarla viendo que la puedo acompañar? Si me lo permite, claro—dijo Haldir, tomando de sus manos la bandeja con panecillos, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Anduvieron ida y vuelta a la mesa principal, luego tomaron dirección hacia las recámaras. La conversación giraba en torno a las costumbres de Lórien, de sus viviendas en los árboles y la flora que rodea la ciudad; charlaron sobre las diferencias en las celebraciones de la llegada del otoño y sobre la travesía que recorrió Haldir días antes junto con los miembros de su compañía.

—Espero nos honren con vuestra presencia esta noche —dijo Naí una vez llegaron a la puerta de los aposentos.

—De ninguna manera me lo perdería. Le agradezco la amabilidad, Naí —dijo Haldir mientras sonreía.

—¡Hasta entonces! —dijo ella, tomando el camino de regreso a sus labores.

El final de la tarde llegó en un parpadeo, toda la ciudad reunida en el patio y alrededores; algunos brindando, otros aprovisionando las más recientes adquisiciones de Dale: barriles de roble con vino de cosecha tardía. El sol pronto dejaría un halo rojizo en el cielo anunciando su partida. Los músicos, cantantes y trovadores se alistaban para tocar la primera pieza. Erui y Minaí conversaban con gran ánimo cuando Naí las encontró.

—¡Estoy ansiosa! No falta nada para que empiece, ¿qué sucederá este año? —dijo Minaí.

—¿Qué pasó el año anterior? —preguntó Naí.

—Después del baile Amlug pidió la mano de Ninna en medio de la sala—decía Minaí con entusiasmo—. ¿Se imaginan?

—Demasiado romántico —dijo Erui—. Recuerdo a Ninna hablando del hecho dos meses sin parar. Creo que la boda se va a celebrar pronto, va a ser un año del compromiso oficial.

—Qué valiente, mira que hacerlo frente a todos en un festival —dijo Naí.

—¡Shh! Ya va a empezar —las calló Minaí.

Con una copa en mano Thranduil, en medio de la estancia, proclamó el discurso de apertura. Solemnes y profundas palabras daban la bienvenida a las visitas y buenaventura a todos los asistentes. Alzó su brazo y brindó, Naí notó cómo posó los ojos sobre ella poco antes de llevar la copa a sus labios, luego volvió al lado del concejal dando inicio a la música.

—¡Ay! ¡Ya va a empezar! —decía Minaí presa del entusiasmo.

—¿Qué va a empezar? Explíquenme —protestó Naí.

— _El Baile de las Intenciones_ —respondió Erui.

Pero antes de que pudiera profundizar en el tema, Golthgalu se acercó a las muchachas haciendo una reverencia. La música alzaba su tono y algunas parejas tomaban el centro meciéndose con su sonar.

—Hiril Naí, Hiril Minaí —el elfo hizo una reverencia hacia ambas. Luego, extendiendo su brazo e inclinándose hacia Erui continuó—. Hiril Erui, os ruego me conceda el honor del baile en esta primera pieza.

—Claro, Lord Golthgalu —tartamudeó Erui, alejándose con su acompañante para perderse entre las parejas que empezaban a llenar el lugar.

—Vaya que se estaba demorando, si lleva buscándola un día sí y un día no —dijo Minaí.

—No comprendo, ¿es la primera vez que bailan juntos? —dijo Naí.

—Es la primera vez que bailan el primer baile —dijo Minaí.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —dijo Naí.

—Es cierto, a veces olvido que solo han pasado un par de meses desde que llegaste. En los festivales de cambio de estación y en algunas celebraciones como la Yestarë, al sonar la primera canción los interesados piden a la pareja deseada que le conceda el primer baile de la noche—contaba Minaí—. Si acepta, significa que el afecto es correspondido. Solo bailan parejas de aquellos que aún no se han casado.

—Por eso lo llaman _El Baile de las Intenciones_ , porque muestra el interés hacia el otro —dijo Naí con entendimiento, miró hacia donde estaba Thranduil quien conversaba con el concejal y dos caballeros. Él sintió la fuerza de su mirada, pues giró para observarla, Naí se viró hacia su amiga.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Minaí—. Es de lo más esperado, imagina que la persona que quieres te invite.

—Ni que pensar tener que rechazar a alguien solo para evitar que se ilusione —dijo Naí pensativa—. Ahora entiendo tu expectativa, esperas que Faeren te invite al baile.

—¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?!

—Lo buscas con la mirada en las charlas, bajas la voz cuando está cerca y nos abandonas sin piedad cada vez que te roba para uno de sus paseos —dijo Naí mirándola pícara—. Pues se está demorando, ¿por qué no lo invitas tú?

—¡Por Eru-Ilúvatar, escucha lo que dices! Invitarlo a bailar, por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no? A ti también te interesa, podrías dar el primer paso. Venga, Minaí, que no tienes nada que perder.

—Si aún no me ha invitado es que está inseguro de sus sentimientos.

—O que necesita salir del estupor y dejar la timidez que lo abruma al verte. Da el primer paso, también lo quieres ¿no?

—Los Valar me libren de la tentación de tu concejo —dijo Minaí y luego añadió—. Si me rechaza te haré tejer túnicas para los próximos cien inviernos.

Quedó Naí observando a los danzantes. Vio a su amiga de la mano de Faeren, embelesados bailando el vals. Erui y Golthgalu compartían la profundidad de sus ojos en una mirada y se sintió contenta por ellos. Agradecía la oportunidad de ser acogida entre estas gentes, de no tener que huir más de orcos o trasgos o arañas; sintió en el alma la calidez del pueblo como una familia que la rescatara del invierno más intenso y doloroso que le tocara vivir. Tomó un sorbo de vino, estudió la copa, una joya con fuste cual rama de roble que incluso grababa bellotas en su base. Se sonrió por su semejanza con la corona que solía usar el rey y recordó su promesa, su decisión. Lo buscó con la mirada y vio al concejal, pero Thranduil no estaba allí.

 

* * *

 

Hiril = Señorita, Lady.

Peredehil = Medio elfos, fruto de la unión de elfos con hombres.

Imladris = Rivendel, casa del medio elfo Elrond.


	6. Y el Vals Continúa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Olá! ¡Hello! ¡Ciao! ¡Bonjour! ¡Buna!  
> Espero las estrellas estén brillando fuertes y limpias para ustedes. ¿Os gusta cómo va avanzando la historia?, me temo que no será de aquellas en las que en el primer capítulo sucede todo lo interesante. ¡Adoro sus review!, no dejen de darme ese feedback que me es más preciado que el mismísimo mithril.
> 
> Un gran abrazo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
> ...Elen sila lumenn'omentielvo...

Toda la estancia cantaba alegre, el vino había sido bueno. El primer baile había terminado hace poco y todos se congregaban en grupos en el salón charlando sobre sus expectativas. Cuando la música empezó a sonar de nuevo Naí intercambiaba risas y murmullos con sus amigas, tomando un sorbo de trago cada tanto.

—Me alegro por ustedes —decía Naí—. Los próximos días van a ser interesantes.

—Ya lo quisiera—dijo Minaí—. Mientras bailábamos, Faeren me ha contado que saldrá con la próxima ronda de guardia, mañana en la tarde.

—¿A dónde irán? —preguntó Naí.

—Cabalgarán norte, cerca del linde del bosque con las Montañas Grises, piensan que hay una base de arañas escondida por la zona.

—Bueno, entonces nos encargaremos de tenerte entretenida hasta que vuelva —dijo Erui.

—Si me dejas, podría ayudarte con el trabajo —dijo Naí—. ¿A qué se están dedicando ahora?

—Tejemos mantas para el invierno, entiendo que serán enviadas a Dale.

—¿Mantas? —preguntó Naí.

En pocas palabras relataron la historia de la desolación de Smaug y el hundimiento de la Ciudad del Lago, la fiebre del dragón que trastornó a Thorin y la victoria en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Erui contaba la historia vista desde los ojos de Golthgalu, pues luchó junto a Legolas y el rey hasta que el sonido de la victoria retumbara en las montañas. Hablaron sobre el apoyo que el reino de Thranduil brindaba a Dale y a la Ciudad del Lago desde entonces, sobre todo para sobrevivir los crudos inviernos que azotaban últimamente. A cambio, las ciudades procuraban sus mejores vinos para los elfos abasteciéndolos en cada nueva estación de hojas verdes.

Acordaron que Naí acompañaría a Minaí en el tiempo que Faeren estuviera fuera. Minaí le prometió enseñar el arte de trabajar las telas y tejidos, aunque Naí no se sentía segura de que eso fuera a tener buen fin.

—Despreocupa, si no te va bien con ello siempre son bienvenidas un par de manos extra en la cocina—dijo Erui, que seguía entusiasmada luego del baile.

—Y por cierto… ¿cuándo vas a empezar a contarnos, eh? —dijo Minaí mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisidora a Erui.

—Contarles… ¿qué? —dijo Erui.

—Ay, no hagas como si no supieras de qué hablamos.

—Solo hemos bailado, nada más, acaso te refieras a eso —dijo Erui llevándose la copa a los labios y bebiéndola de un sorbo. Un destello rosado teñía sus mejillas

—Te fuiste tartamudeando—dijo Naí.

—Roja hasta las orejas —dijo Minaí.

—No ha dejado de mirarte desde que se separaron —añadió Naí.

—Ni bien empezaron a tocar la música vino a por ti —siguió Minaí.

—Y se entienden muy bien en el baile —dijo Naí. Las tres muchachas se miraron en complicidad, sonrieron y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

Violines gritaban su canción al aire despertando a los corazones y llenándolos de gracia. Un grupo de danzantes se mecía en el centro del salón, la luna se posaba sobre ellos y las estrellas titilaban en el lienzo azul del cielo. Naí llenaba su copa en el puesto de bebidas, la esquina llena de barriles y jarras colmadas.

—Con cada visita me sorprendo más del buen gusto de Lord Thranduil para el vino —Haldir se acercó a ella.

— _Hîr_ Haldir, sin duda en su tierra tendrán vinos tan buenos como los de Esgaroth —decía Naí, quien había descubierto un gusto peculiar por esa bebida, el placer en lo seco y lo amargo.

—Nuestro vino local es excelente, pero aun así no hay comparación con el que se encuentra aquí. Sin embargo, lo que en bebida falte lo compensamos con creces en la danza. Si me permite, puedo mostrárselo —dijo él extendiéndole una mano.

Dos copas llenas quedaron sobre la mesa, esperando. Naí veía la estancia pasar frente a sus ojos a medida que daban vueltas al ritmo de la música, miles de luces de velas y farolas se convertían en breves rayas y las personas solo eran siluetas borrosas, lo único claro frente a sus ojos era su acompañante. Haldir bailaba sin esfuerzo guiándola consigo y ella lo sentía como lo más natural del mundo, como si hubiera nacido para ello. Pensaba que se asemejaba a caminar sobre nubes, con pasos fluidos y delicados que le alegraban el alma.

—No estoy segura si somos nosotros los que nos movemos o si la estancia es la que gira a nuestro alrededor —decía Naí sin poder contener la risa, « _vaya que la deben pasar bien en Lothlórien»_ pensaba—. Si así son vuestros bailes, las fiestas han de durar semanas.

—Eso sería estupendo, pero no mi señora, el don de la danza no es la regla común en la ciudad, solo somos algunos los privilegiados —dijo Haldir con un guiño que le hizo sonreír aún más.

—¡Cómo va a ser!, algo me dice que el _señor_ está exagerando sus habilidades —dijo Naí, con sana ironía y énfasis en la distinción, retándolo con la mirada. Haldir no pudo evitar morderse un labio mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa y los ojos le brillaban con anticipación.

Los músicos levantaron el tono cual leyendo su intención y la danza siguió su compás. No hubo un espacio del salón que sus pasos dejaran de recorrer y, sin embargo, no estaban solos en la pista. Los pliegues de su vestido se expandían con las vueltas y se mecían cada vez que se acercaba y alejaba de él. Entonces sucedió que los danzantes cambiaron de lugares y Naí se encontró frente a frente con un Golthgalu derrochaba alegría de pies a cabeza. Tras un par de pasos la hizo girar, ella miraba a su alrededor, allí estaba Erui dos posiciones a su derecha y Faeren bailaba con quien reconoció ser una de las elfas que trabajaba en la sección de repujado de la joyería, « _Mîreth_ » creyó recordar.

Procuró imitar los pasos de quienes estaban más cerca, replicando la posición de las manos o los movimientos de los pies y las respuestas a algunos quiebres en la melodía. Debía darle crédito a Haldir, ya habían sido tres parejas y sentía que solo con él no debía esforzarse por hacerlo bien, tan solo fluía. En un nuevo giro sus ojos se encontraron, Haldir le sonreía. Fue entonces cuando el tacto de una piel fría la viró de vuelta y los cantos se volvieron suaves, tranquilos como una brisa de verano.

—Veo que te diviertes —los ojos, azules, centelleaban con la luz de las lámparas.

—Mi Lord, si no nos divirtiéramos esto no sería una celebración —dijo Naí mirándolo sin parpadear. Él no respondió y ella solo sintió cómo sus dedos se entrelazaron por un breve momento antes de iniciar otro movimiento.

—Nos queda pendiente una charla —dijo Thranduil.

—¿Desea tenerla ahora, mi Lord? —dijo ella, algo sorprendida. Él curvó los labios en una mueca, una media sonrisa.

—Claro que no, Naí —rodeó su cintura acercándola y exhaló un « _ahora no…_ » que le hizo estremecer.

La música demandó otro cambio de parejas y se encontró bailando, de nuevo, con Haldir quien le sonreía con ojos orgullosos. La melodía se iba apagando.

—¿Convencida, mi señora? —dijo Haldir.

—¡Totalmente! —respondió ella en un jadeo.

—¿Está segura?, podemos bailar otra pieza solo por si le quedara alguna duda —dijo Haldir con una enorme sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

—¡Oh no, ...no, no, no! Ha sido suficiente baile por lo menos hasta el próximo otoño—respondió Naí riendo mientras volvían hacia sus copas—. Pero por favor, no es necesario lo de _señora_. Llámeme Naí, así… sin más.

—Muy bien Naí, entonces brindemos —Haldir levantó su copa frente a él—, porque una estrella ha brillado en la hora de nuestro encuentro.

Y desde el cielo una estrella los miró y brilló con fuerza llenando la noche con su luz, pues los encuentros están destinados a ser. Y la noche siguió su camino de canciones de regocijo y remembranza, de bailes joviales y recitales de poemas y cuentos de historias pasadas, de charlas más allá del estupor que causa la abundancia de comida y vino. La noche dio paso a un nuevo amanecer, a un nuevo otoño.

* * *

 

Hiril = Señorita, Lady.

Hîr = Lord.


	7. ¡Oh Athelas!

_¡Buen día! Lo sé, soy muy mala por dejarles tanto tiempo... pero tengo una buena excusa! ¿O no? Vuelvo con un capítulo largo! Uno de los más largos hasta ahora... espero lo disfruten._

_¡Gracias Silmarien por tu apoyo! ¿Cuándo el capítulo 11? Estoy esperándolo con ansias._

_Un abrazo a todos los que me leen, dejen un review y guarden la historia para las actualizaciones que se vienen._

_Ahora... a leer !_

* * *

**CAPTER 7: ¡OH ATHELAS!**

A pesar de que la entrada principal a la ciudad de los elfos del bosque era estrecha y no aparentaba resguardar gran palacio detrás de los pilares tallados de la puerta, en realidad el reino se extendía inmenso por debajo y por encima de la tierra. El río del bosque marcaba el límite seguro por el lado sur hacia el oeste; por el norte y el este un prado, que sirve como escape para gozar de la brisa de las primeras horas del día y es sucedido por filas de hayas y robles cuyas ramas juguetean con los rayos del sol quien, al salir, les indica de qué color debían teñir sus hojas.

Después, el paisaje se torna oscuro y malicioso.

Donde moría la influencia de los elfos, el bosque se volvía misterioso y la luz apenas lograba atravesar las espesas copas de los árboles. Maleza y enredaderas espinosas rodeaban los troncos y no había ni pasto ni flores, solo niebla que cubría la parte baja haciendo difícil ver a la distancia. Si uno se concentraba lo suficiente y afinaba los ojos, podría encontrar rastros de telas de araña entre rama y rama.

Las arañas, aunque de costumbres solitarias, aprendieron que trabajando en conjunto ganaban fuerza y cazar presas resultaba poco arriesgado; sin embargo, significaba que debían compartir los botines. Siendo criaturas cuya existencia se basa en matar, alimentarse y dormir, empezaron a ganar territorio por todo el bosque formando nidos donde dejar sus huevos y mudando de morada en cada segunda estación. Así se abastecían de nuevas presas en las regiones de las que se apoderaban, además de aquellos pocos incautos que pasaban perdidos o desprevenidos.

El reino de Thranduil procuraba dar caza a las bestias y exterminar los huevos que, poco a poco, fueron infestando Eryn Galen hasta el punto de que entre arañas peleaban por territorio.

Así fue que el bosque poco a poco se hizo conocido por el nombre de Mirkwood.

Aquel día empezaba con una mañana tranquila pues muchos descansaban en sus estancias luego de la celebración. En tiempos antiguos la bienvenida del otoño hubiera durado días enteros; ahora eran momentos de cautela y debían atender sus prioridades.

La guardia estaba lista, durante meses el estudio del rey presenció un análisis exhaustivo que buscaba determinar el patrón que seguían las arañas en sus migraciones. Hoy, una docena de guerreros armados con arcos y flechas, espadas, dagas y lanzas, se adentraba atravesando los últimos robles verdes en el linde del claro. Sus vestiduras, verdes y marrones, pronto se perdieron en la niebla y aquellos que los despedían quedaron de pie mirándolos partir.

Dos amigas saludaban a Faeren quien levantaba su mano en gesto de « _hasta luego»_. Cierto es que las guardias salían de forma frecuente y un grupo de arañas no era rival para una compañía de elfos silvanos, quienes llegaron a conocer el bosque como su propia historia. A pesar de ello, cada ida representaba el riesgo de no ver a los seres que amaban sino hasta su reencuentro en un lugar más allá de la Tierra Media.

Luego de la primera comida, con el cuerpo reparado y el estómago contento, Naí acompañaba a Minaí al taller donde tejían las mantas que serían enviadas a Dale. El recinto, una amplia habitación de grandes ventanas y paneles de madera, tenía en el techo vidrios de colores que dejaban pasar la luz. Había rollos de tela apoyados en una pared y, en un espacio contiguo, armarios que Naí luego descubriría estaban llenos de botones, ojales, agujas, cintas de encaje y bordado, hilos, ruedas y más. Cada cosa tenía un lugar designado; alrededor, mesas de trabajo con bancas se extendían y, frente a ellas, varias _elleth_ movían las manos avanzando en sus creaciones y charlando entre ellas.

Naí intentaba mantener entretenida a su amiga mientras realizaba trabajos menores como traer hilos o encontrar algún utensilio. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Minaí, Tinuel y Narnaith, quienes también tejían mantas, empezaran a cantar una canción.

_¿Dónde estás? Te puedo oler,_

_Fresco aroma de mañana,_

_¡Oh, Athelas! Danos tu poder_.

_Escucha, el canto te llama._

_¿Dónde vives? De dulces hojas,_

_Cura el cuerpo y el alma._

_Limpia esas heridas rojas_

_Antes que empiece el alba._

_¡Oh, Athelas! Planta sagrada,_

_Dime dónde te encontraré,_

_Herida está mi amada,_

_Sin tu poder no la curaré._

—Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, al andar por el camino del bosque en las mañanas podías encontrar algunos arbustos de athelas. Eso hace muchos siglos atrás, ahora no crece en este lado del bosque _—_ explicaba Minaí cuando Naí preguntó acerca de la canción.

—Incluso antes era escasa —añadió Tinuel—. Todo lo que se encontraba era guardado para preparar néctares que fortificaban el cuerpo.

—¿Y qué usan ahora en su reemplazo? —preguntó Naí.

—Cada cierto tiempo llegan comitivas desde Imladris o Lórien con la planta fresca, los curadores se encargan de procesarlas secándolas o haciendo brebajes con las hojas y flores—dijo Minaí.

—¡Entonces podríamos pedir que traigan un pequeño brote! Lo hacemos crecer aquí ¿no? —Naí ya había armado un plan en su imaginación, donde creaba jardines solo de athelas que cualquiera podría utilizar.

—¡Ay Naí! —Minaí reía de la energía y el entusiasmo de su amiga—, acaso vas a creer que no se ha intentado. Al final siempre moría, jamás llegó a prender en esta tierra.

—Con la sombra pisando nuestros talones, debe ser imposible que algo nuevo crezca, menos aún el athelas… tan delicada que es… —dijo Narnaith, más para si misma que para el grupo.

Pero cuando a Naí se le fijaba una idea primero dejarían de haber amaneceres antes de que cambiara de objetivo. Así fue que empezó su búsqueda de athelas en los alrededores de la ciudad. Le hacía sentir útil o al menos le distraía en los ratos libres pues no tenía un trabajo designado, ocupando su tiempo con mandados menores.

Guiada por su instinto, caminó y caminó por los pasadizos de la ciudad, pensando en lo que haría de encontrar la planta viva y de dónde la haría crecer y multiplicarse. La imaginaba en los jardines de curación, grandes estancias llenas de plantas medicinales donde los elfos heridos podían pasar largos días de reposo sin ser molestados por la multitud y bullicio del resto del lugar. Sería más que apropiado cultivar el athelas allí y le llenaba de optimismo saborear la idea.

Se encontró frente al estudio de Thranduil y cerca de su propia habitación, hizo una breve reverencia hacia el concejal cuando pasó por su camino y siguió adentrándose en ese lado inexplorado del palacio. No había llegado a esos rincones pues su curiosidad la demoraba; cada que se encontraba con una pintura, un tapiz o un tallado que llamara su atención, pasaba horas mirándolo e investigando sobre qué pasaje de la historia estaba representado en ellos, es por esto y por la excesiva supervisión del concejal, quien cada que la veía le reprendía con palabras y mirada, que no se había aventurado más allá de los salones principales.

Luego de varios minutos de andar a merced de donde sus pies decidieran llevarla, se encontró frente a una puerta de madera que tenía tallada la inscripción " _Ris Niphredil, mela-ui_ " y supo que había llegado al lugar. En el fondo de la habitación iluminada se veía correr el agua del río cayendo en una pequeña cascada que creaba una brisa de gotas perfumando el lugar. Al centro un gran cajón de mármol verde oscuro y sin inscripciones se alzaba triste e imponente; encima de este, una vela encendida y una flor de gardenia, blanca como la espuma del agua, acompañaba su soledad.

Naí sostenía la flor cuando un sentimiento la embriagó y de pronto supo que no debería estar allí. Era un lugar sagrado, apartado, y ella era una intrusa que desequilibraba su armonía. Supo que interrumpía un descanso, que frente a suyo no solo había un altar, era una tumba. « _Athelas»_ , se dijo, recordando el porqué de la travesía que la había llevado hacia esa estancia e inhalando hondo se dispuso a inspeccionar hasta encontrarla.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrir le hizo saber que ya no estaba sola.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —chillaba el concejal, asiéndola con fuerza del brazo y sacándola del lugar. Mientras la arrastraba por los pasadizos continuaba diciendo—. Tú, vil criatura, ¡no te bastó con escurrirte en el palacio y meterte en los ojos del rey! Ahora quieres contaminar nuestra historia con tu presencia, entrar a los lugares más íntimos, vaya alimaña. Que se entere Thranduil, te echará. ¡Hace meses! ¡Hace meses debió hacerlo!, ¡una extranjera entre nosotros! ¡Le dije que esto pasaría!

Seguía hablando cuando la empujó dentro del estudio de Thranduil, donde éste conversaba con Golthgalu y el segundo capitán de la guardia, de nombre Maethor.

Los tres elfos quedaron en silencio, las miradas yendo entre el concejal y Naí, perplejos por la interrupción.

—Thranduil, he encontrado a esta… criatura husmeando en la estancia de nuestra amada reina —hablaba el concejal escupiendo las palabras y con los ojos llenos de rabia, mientras la sacudía del brazo que aún no había soltado.

—Retírense, déjenme con ella —dijo el rey, Golthgalu y Maethor siguieron la orden. Thranduil miró al concejal y añadió con firmeza—Todos.

El rey la miró en silencio un momento que pareció horas enteras, como si intentara robar de su mirada una explicación. Bordeó la mesa para estar más cerca, tomó su brazo con suavidad y la condujo hacia la biblioteca. Se sirvió una copa de vino y sentándose frente a ella pidió en voz baja.

—Cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

—Yo… buscaba… un canción… —Naí empezaba a divagar, estaba asustada, sabía que había hecho algo mal pero no entendía el por qué y eso hacía difícil explicarlo, pero cuando se encontró con dos grandes ojos azules que la miraban indulgentes, inhaló con fuerza y ordenó sus ideas—. Escuché una canción, en la mañana, sobre el athelas, sobre cómo ayuda a curar a los heridos. Me dijeron que no la tienen fresca en el palacio pero están equivocados, ¡hay athelas viva aquí! Estoy segura que la hay, solo no han buscado donde deberían.

—Naí, esto no es athelas —dijo Thranduil tomando de sus manos la flor de gardenia que se había llevado sin querer. El rubor le subió a Naí hasta las orejas.

—¡Lo sé! Esto fue… lo siento, no quería irrumpir en un lugar así, pero puedo asegurar que la encontraré, lo sé. Mi lord, si no estuviera segura ni siquiera hubiera entrado.

—Naí —dijo Thranduil, esta vez con un tono serio y la mirada fija—, ¿has visto alguna vez esa planta?

—No

—¿Conoces su olor?

—No… bueno, la canción dice que huele a algo fresco y dulce—decía Naí, dándose cuenta a qué puerto iban estas preguntas.

—Todas las flores huelen fresco y dulce, Naí.

—Déjeme mostrarle —dijo Naí, parándose de golpe—. Por favor, solo déjeme ir allí y verá.

Así fue que Thranduil accedió, pues quería probar un punto con ella, quería probar que se equivocaba y poner fin a esa terquedad. Naí se encontraba frente a esa puerta de madera por segunda vez en un mismo día, el rey repasaba con sus dedos la inscripción.

— _Ris Niphredil, mela-ui_ —leyó, más para sí que para ella, y abrió la puerta haciéndola ingresar—. Significa Reina Niphredil, siempre amada.

Se acercó al altar y colocó la flor donde había estado antes, era un acto solemne y gris. Si no fuera por el barullo del agua, la habitación estaría sumida en un silencio sepulcral.

—Legolas siempre deja una flor blanca en honor a su nombre —decía Thranduil mientras acariciaba el mármol mirándolo con ojos que habían dejado caer el velo estoico que solía llevar.

—Mi lord, no debería haber insistido… —comenzó Naí sin saber por dónde empezar una disculpa, o si se debía disculpar. Ella, que no conocía el dolor de la pérdida pues no tenía memoria de haber sufrido alguna, presenció en el reflejo de sus ojos el desgarro de un corazón que nunca cura.

El azul palidecía y ocultaba el brillo que solía tener en la mirada, el rostro y la quijada se tensaban ante cual sea el pensamiento que recorría su mente en ese momento. La partida de una madre, la pérdida de un amor. Comprendió entonces y de nuevo, qué tanto no debió haber estado ahí.

—Está bien —dijo Thranduil, volviendo a la realidad—. Muéstrame dónde está ese athelas.

Naí empezó a buscar, tomó buen tiempo mirando entre las grietas del suelo, pero no encontró lo que quería. En el lado del río resultaba más complicado, buscaba bajo las piedras y alrededor de la orilla. Thranduil la ayudaba y sostenía para que no resbalara, entreteniendo su propio pensamiento en la actividad.

Estuvieron horas mirando, repasando los lugares una y otra vez. Ella se sentía frustrada, ¡el athelas debía estar ahí! No había manera en que se equivocara, podía sentirlo y pensaba que no estaba viendo donde debería.

—¿Naí? —dijo el rey, llamándola mientras ella repasaba por segunda vez el piso de la estancia.

—Está por algún lado… lo sé… solo un momento más, debo haber pasado por alto algún rincón —decía ella sin levantar la vista del piso, arrastrando la basta mojada de su túnica tras ella.

—¡Naí! —ella volteó y se encontró con él mirándola con el rostro perplejo y señalando con un dedo la base del altar de piedra —. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Recogieron un pequeño racimo de flores que crecía tímido entre piedra y piedra. Asomaba las hojas y los pétalos blancos en el frasco de vidrio que hacía de su nuevo hogar. Sus descubridores la miraban aún incrédulos, Naí no podía ocultar el orgullo, olvidando el mal momento. Thranduil simplemente no creía a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?, estabas tan segura… —dijo él sin apartar la vista de la pequeña planta.

—Solo lo sabía… es como una brújula dentro que me dice en qué dirección están las cosas y por eso me es fácil encontrarlas.

—Ese es un don muy útil.

—Solo si sé lo que estoy buscando… —dijo ella pensativa, realmente no lo consideraba una virtud práctica ni podía usarla para recuperar la memoria que había perdido—. ¿Crecerá en los jardines de curación?

—Es muy pequeña, Naí, lo más probable es que no resista el invierno —dijo Thranduil con una sonrisa, levantándose—. Pero no deja de ser un descubrimiento memorable, encárgate de ella y haz lo posible para que sobreviva.

Thranduil salió de la estancia y volvió un momento después con una capa gruesa que le puso en los hombros.

—Deberías ir a cambiarte —dijo él y señaló su vestido mojado—. No sería sabio enfermarse.

—¿Mi Lord? —empezó ella, no sabía cómo decirlo—. Ese lugar es…

No pudo terminar la frase, era demasiado impertinente, aunque su curiosidad era más fuerte que el sentido común o los buenos modales. Le miró y pensaba en algo que decir para cambiar el tema que no debió haber empezado.

—La tumba de mi esposa. Es un lugar triste y poco frecuentado, no te culpo por haber entrado allí, pero procura evitarlo salvo sea totalmente necesario.

—De haberlo sabido… no debí haber insistido. He visto sus ojos, sé del dolor que le causa recordarla —susurró ella.

—No, Naí, te equivocas —Thranduil se agachó frente a ella, tomó su mentón con un dedo haciendo que lo mirara. Estaban cerca y por un momento se perdieron en los colores de sus pupilas y en el olor del aire que compartían al respirar—. Ese lugar es la prueba de que no pude crear la familia que mi hijo necesitaba, que mi reino necesitaba. Cuando arreglaron la unión primero me opuse, estaba en contra de casarme con alguien a quien no amaba y aunque fui persuadido porque me debía a mi pueblo, jamás alenté a que esa familia fuera eso… una familia. Todo se dio como era esperado: me casé, tuve un hijo, sucedí el trono... todo fue hecho tal y como debía ser escrito en los libros y en la genealogía, sin sentimiento y sin emoción.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto…? —dijo Naí, la voz en un hilo. Thranduil pareció vacilar un momento, soltando su rostro y con una ligera sonrisa le respondió.

—Quizá tengas más de un don —hizo una pausa, pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir, no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta… —. Cuando escapabas de las alimañas que te perseguían, aquella madrugada, buscabas protección —Naí asentía a sus palabras—. Y ese día me has encontrado, y si fue por voluntad de los Valar ¿quién soy para discutir su mandato? Al final, de una u otra manera, ambos estamos solos. Y espero, Naí, que algún día puedas confiarme tu historia, tal como confío en que guardes la mía.

Pero ella no tenía una historia para contarle, pues una espesa neblina marina enturbiaba los recuerdos de su vida pasada y, aunque recordaba parte de lo que había vivido antes de su escape, prefería enterrarlo para no revivir el dolor de aquellos años.

* * *

_Elleth = Elfa, elfas._


	8. Resoluciones y Despedidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oi! Cómo están hoy? Espero que el mes los esté tratando de maravilla. En este cap deben van a extrañar un poco a Thranduil (déjenlo descansar un poco, reinar un pueblo no es cosa fácil!), pero ya tendremos más de él en el siguiente.
> 
> ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Cuéntenme sus opiniones!. Qué tal les ha parecido, qué ideas tendrán, qué esperan que suceda... ^^ un fuerte abrazo a todos!
> 
> Sin más, intentaré actualizar antes de que acabe el mes.. !

Los días siguientes Naí tenía más trabajo que en todos los meses anteriores juntos. Su breve aventura no pasó desapercibida, como hubiera sido su voluntad, pues los elfos son de palabra ligera y pronto toda la ciudad le atribuyó cierto  _don de los Valar_ , prestos a sacarle ventaja.

La pobre criatura iba de recinto en recinto escuchando los mandados, como podía encontrar todo —o casi todo—, con ayuda de unas pocas indicaciones se volvió en el apoyo de medio sector productivo del reino de los elfos de Eryn Galen.

Que en la cocina necesitaban hierbas para la sopa; que Erui la enviaba por una levadura especial; que los joyeros habían perdido alguna herramienta o los agricultores querían elegir a las plantas que darían frutos más sabrosos; que una elleth había perdido el par de su arete y no lo encontraba a pesar de haber volteado su casa al derecho y al revés. Cada día diez casos nuevos que atender antes de que llegara el almuerzo.

Iba camino a la biblioteca principal a buscar un libro que Golthgalu deseaba revisar, uno sobre estrategias de guerra en tiempos antiguos. Era muy entrada la tarde y quería dedicarse a cuidar y observar su pequeño descubrimiento, el athelas que yacía en sus propias estancias dentro de un pequeño recipiente de cristal.

—Ay… uh… lo siento —dijo Naí, quien perdida en sus pensamientos casi había llevado de largo al elfo de rubios cabellos frente a ella.

—Naí, ¿es una costumbre tuya andar estrellándote con quien se tope contigo? —le sonreía un relajado Haldir—. Es negocio peligroso andar por ahí con la cabeza ausente.

—¡Haldir! Justo pensaba en ti, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ¡vamos! —y sin decir más lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo con prisa a la antesala de la estancia donde vivía.

—Eh, despacio Naí —decía el elfo a media voz entre carcajadas, mientras avanzaban a un ritmo de trote por los pasadizos—. ¿Por qué ya no me sorprende que te tropieces con la gente, pequeña?

La antesala podría verse como una pequeña sala de estar, provista de estantes con libros, jarras de agua y una chimenea que hacía las veces de estufa para calentar agua. Dejó a Haldir esperando, cuidando del agua que había puesto para el té, y reapareció en unos minutos trayendo una diminuta planta que crecía dentro de un frasco de vidrio.

Fue que le mostró su querido nuevo tesoro y le contó de la aventura que había sido el descubrirlo. Hablaron sobre las pocas esperanzas que le habían dado de que sobreviva el invierno y que aun así la veía aferrarse a la vida con cada hoja y raíz. Le confío también, pues confiaba en Haldir que para ella era un buen amigo, el instinto que la perturbaba ya que no había satisfecho su deseo y tenía seguridad en que podía encontrar athelas en algún lugar cercano al reino.

—¡ _Alae_! No vas a parar con eso hasta dar con un prado repleto solo de esta flor, ¿verdad? —dijo Haldir, sonriendo y bebiendo un poco del té.

—Bueno… es útil y me da alguna forma de propósito —dijo ella algo pensativa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó él, quien sabía ya un poco sobre su historia.

—Desde que llegué todos han sido amables conmigo…

—¿Todos? —dijo Haldir enarcando una ceja. Ambos sabían a quién se refería.

—Bueno… casi todos —sonrió Naí, continuando—. Erui y Minaí me tomaron en su círculo como a una hermana pequeña. Tengo suerte de que el Rey Thranduil me acogiera dándome vestido y velando porque nada me falte. Pero intento recordar, Haldir, intento que mi memoria recupere aquellos que ha perdido en las sombras y es lo único que no sé cómo o dónde encontrar. Quizá cuando lo halle sea útil aquí, quizá me dé un propósito, quizá entienda más de lo que quiere de mí el destino.

—Tranquila Naí, si te esfuerzas tanto solo ganarás un dolor de cabeza por cada vez que lo intentes. Una vida entera no se olvida sin razón, quizá debas darle un poco más de tiempo para que pase la impresión que ha borrado tu memoria —dijo Haldir, dejando su taza a un lado. Naí la miró durante un largo momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Recuerdo lo que sucedió antes de que llegara, antes de Nénaldor, y quisiera poder olvidarlo… Me pregunto si lo que hubo antes fue aún peor…

—Hushh… Deja eso ya, ha sido un día alegre para pensar en algo tan terrible. Otro día, pero no hoy. ¿Te han dicho que cuando te entristeces tus ojos se vuelven grises? —dijo Haldir, buscando espantar el tema y con la cálida sonrisa en los labios que le caracterizaba. Aunque él deseaba saber más, comprendía que aquello que le estaba contando hacía emerger una sombra en el corazón de su amiga y dudaba de que ella estuviera lista para combatirla ahora.

—¿Eh…? No… no lo sabía.

—Pues ahora lo sabes, y te diré que el gris no es mi color preferido —dijo Haldir haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Cómo! ¡Pero si siempre vistes de gris!

—¡Solo porque es mi uniforme! —protestó él—. Acaso crees que tengo tan mal gusto. Venga, cambiemos de ánimo —dijo y le jaló dos mechones de cabello, haciéndole reír—, eso… morado con verde, ¿o es azul? ¡Qué color de ojos más extraño tienes!

El té iba acabándose y la noche cayó con la luz de las estrellas colando su haz por la ventana, mientras Haldir le daba consejo sobre los cuidados del athelas y le contaba historias de su tierra, sobre la Dama Galadriel de cabellos dorados, sobre el Rey Celeborn y su temple severo y las construcciones en los árboles que daban morada a los habitantes de ese reino. Naí atendía sin parpadear, ansiaba conocer sobre otros pueblos tanto como del que le había dado posada y siempre adoró escuchar una buena historia.

—Es tarde ya y mañana partiremos con la primera luz, será mejor que me retire ahora.

—Tan pronto… ¡si hace solo unos días que han llegado!

—Solo hemos venido a dar un mensaje. Debimos partir antes, pero estaríamos locos de perdernos una celebración como aquella—dijo Haldir, guiñando el ojo.

—Entonces espero que el viaje sea corto y vuelvas pronto a contarme nuevas leyendas de tu tierra.

—Cuídate,  _mellon nin_ , y ten cuidado con el viejo concejal, sé que nunca ha mostrado gran aprecio hacia los extranjeros —dijo Haldir y bajando la voz e inclinándose hacia ella continuó—, pero si te da problemas, envíame una carta con los pájaros y se las verá conmigo.

Los amigos se rieron y se abrazaron deseándose buenaventura y promesas de mantener el contacto. Quedose Naí con un vacío en el corazón por el amigo que partía, sabiendo que podrían pasar años antes de volverlo a ver, y con sus pensamientos enredados entre Lórien y athelas y elfos Sindar, soñando despierta sobre un bosque libre de maldad donde todo floreciera de nuevo y todo fuera verde y sereno; una arbolada donde el aire cargara olor de tierra mojada y rocío, tal como describían los libros que contaban sobre los viejos reinos de Doriath y las Falas, cuando aún se respiraba paz.

Pero el sueño no había cargado sus ojos y fue a por el libro que Golthgalu le había encargado. Así como los elfos, ella no precisaba de grandes períodos de descanso y resistía mejor a las enfermedades que los hombres – segundos nacidos.

La luz rebotaba tenue en las farolas rojizas y doradas que iluminaban el camino a la biblioteca; aquí el tiempo parecía suspendido en el aire y no existía como presente, pasado y futuro. Era la magia de los elfos la que llenaba el ambiente y el concepto del tiempo se fundía en la existencia: existía solo si había vida, si había quién lo cuente. Ellos podían esperar a un arbusto dar fruto o a un árbol crecer, mirándolo sin cerrar los ojos a través de mil días y, para ellos, el tiempo solo habría sido un segundo, aquél segundo que tomara el parpadear para dejar de mirarlo. Podían perderse en los ojos de su amada como Thingol con Melian y el mundo sería nada, y el tiempo sería nada, y luego de romperse el hechizo seguirían como si medio siglo no hubiera transcurrido.

Ahora bien, la ciudad del rey tenía dos bibliotecas. Una era aquella donde Naí solía pasar sus tardes antes del descubrimiento y difusión de la cualidad de su don. A esta, aunque abierta al que desee adentrarse, solían solo acceder miembros del consejo real y aquellos más allegados al Rey. Era poco frecuentada por otros fuera de ese círculo, sobre todo por estar ubicada tan cerca a las estancias reales, y si requerían algún libro usualmente no se quedarían a leerlo en el lugar. Es la misma donde Naí recibió las clases con Golthgalu algunos meses antes.

La otra biblioteca era de amplitud y forma excepcional. Más conocida como el Salón del Descanso, estaba compuesto de varias habitaciones donde las puertas solo eran marcos de madera y cada una representaba una clasificación de libros según el tipo de estudio que precisaban. Los había de historia y de geografía, de cocina, genealogía, botánica, alquimia, medicina, lenguas y cuentos. Los sitios de lectura eran tan diversos como los temas que tenía, pues había bancas y butacas, cojines y escritorios, alfombras redondas y todo alrededor estaba lleno de ramas como si un árbol extendiera sus brazos. Las ramas daban espacio para echarse y sentarse incluso en lo más alto, junto al techo de cristales transparentes que dejaban pasar la luz del sol y de las estrellas.

Todo aquello que uno deseara saber estaría ahí y ahí estaba Naí, revisando los títulos en los lomos de los libros en lo alto de una de las ramas, viendo si daba con el que le había encomendado su antiguo profesor. Entonces pasos rápidos se escucharon en la sala contigua y un elfo hablaba a media voz.

—Espero que no haya necesidad de que tengamos esta conversación de nuevo. Dejarás de inquietar a mi hijo, mantendrás tu distancia y de lo único que tratarán será sobre la organización de las celebraciones. ¿Ha quedado claro? —decía un elfo pausando la voz en cada palabra.

—Mi Lord intento entender su preocupación, pero le aseguro que esto no es juego ni pasatiempo. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, hemos crecido juntos y el tiempo ha hecho que cambie ese querer. Mi Lord, con el corazón en las manos pruebo la sinceridad de mis palabras —dijo una voz conocida, era Erui.

—Sinceridad, por supuesto—respondió el elfo con ironía—. Conozco ese tipo de  _sinceridad_. ¡Claro que sí! La veo a diario en cada elleth que intenta crearse un nombre en la historia…. ¡Por favor Erui! ¿Quién eres tú para pretenderlo, quién si no una simple cocinera?

—Mi Lord, ¡por favor!… esa no es la verdad, no es así—dijo Erui ahogando un sollozo.

—¿No es así, dices? Entonces venga, ven —se escuchó más pasos y libros golpeando una mesa—. Aquí no, tampoco en este, ¿en algún libro se lee las hazañas de tu padre? ¿Las tuyas, quizá? Tu sola te harás daño con esta ilusión de amor que has creado en tu ingenua cabeza, deja de engañarte, no estás a la altura de mi hijo ni lo estarás jamás.

—Señor, Golthgalu no es ajeno a mis sentimientos… no puede prohibirnos estar juntos como si fuéramos dos chiquillos —dijo Erui en un último intento, mostrándose como la elleth de fuerte carácter que solía ser.

—Estás tan segura de eso… pobre criatura. ¿Te comentó acaso mi hijo que está comprometido? —ante estas palabras Erui ahogó una exclamación —¿No lo sabías? ¿No te lo dijo? Vaya, en mis tiempos el amor se sustentaba en una base fuerte de confianza.

—¡Está mintiendo! —Erui casi lo gritó, ahora sí estaba llorando y Naí deseaba correr y abrazar a su amiga, pero temblaba en su sitio entre las ramas y no podía mover un músculo, solo con respirar sentía que hacía demasiado ruido.

—¡Mide tu tono conmigo! No estás dirigiéndote a uno de tus peones. Aléjate de él y no olvides con quién estás tratando.

El elfo cruzó la estancia y la sangre se fue del rostro de Naí a sus pies cuando cruzó por aquella donde ella estaba y, justo antes de pasar por el umbral, detuvo sus pasos y, girando sobre sus talones, viró hacia donde ella estaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron, una gris llena de rabia, la otra en una mezcla de verdes y violetas se devolvía vacilante.

—Tu… siempre metiendo tus narices en asuntos de otros. Qué suerte tienes, extranjera, de que Thranduil te haya querido adoptar por mascota —dijo el elfo, quien ahora Naí reconoció como el concejal del rey, y sus palabras calaron hondo en su corazón—. Tu que vives aquí solo por la caridad de un rey que pronto, verás, se va a aburrir de tu presencia y te dejará donde te encontró tal y como debió hacer meses atrás. Y si no lo hace él, con mis propias manos te arrastraré por los cabellos y de una patada te botaré de aquí. ¡Largo de mi ciudad! Vete al bosque de donde saliste, hija de las arañas. ¡Vete a ensuciar otra parte con tu olor nauseabundo! ¡Desaparece de una buena vez!

Pero fue él quien salió dando sonoras zancadas que retumbaron en las paredes de la habitación. Naí bajó la rama en la que estuvo leyendo y fue donde su amiga. Largo tiempo se miraron en silencio, los ojos de Erui traicionaban las lágrimas que habían brotado trazando surcos por sus mejillas, y su rostro había abandonado la máscara de seguridad que solía tener.

—Y si es cierto… —dijo Erui, sentándose en un sillón confidente lleno de cojines color ocre.

—Ni lo pienses… no dejes ni por un segundo que el veneno de ese elfo amargado te haga dudar —decía Naí con confianza—. Si tienes miedo, háblalo con Golthgalu, solo los Valar saben cuánto te quiere… verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Claro que sí —dijo Erui, enjugándose los ojos, asintiendo—. Sí, tienes razón, buscaré un tiempo para hablar con él. Solo espero que esto no le cause más problemas…. ¡ _Alae_ , Naí! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

—Ehm… pues porque, entre todos, elegiste querer al hijo del concejal—dijo Naí con una sonrisa—. Pero bueno, no puedo culparte, ustedes son una pareja grandiosa. Verán de resolver esto pronto, estoy segura.

—¡Los Valar te escuchen! En fin, a olvidar el mal rato que debo ir a trabajar y solo me falta que el pan del desayuno quede desabrido.

—¡¿A trabajar?! ¡Va a ser casi media noche! —dijo Naí con cara de alarma.

—¿Y pensabas que los panes se van a preparar solos? Debo revisar los ingredientes, hacer las mezclas, dejar la masa levando y todo antes de que sean las dos.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte, así terminaremos rápido y habrá tiempo para charlar si el sueño aún no ha llegado.

Los panes de la mañana siguiente quedaron tan sabrosos como cada mañana. Erui decidió que encontraría el momento adecuado para conversar con Golthgalu sobre su encuentro con el concejal. Naí decidió que debía leer más sobre el athelas y contarle de sus descubrimientos a Haldir por medio de cartas, aunque no sabía si las aves con mensajes partían seguido o si tenía permiso para usarla. También decidió que continuaría forzando su memoria, aunque eso significara revivir viejos sufrimientos; que su nuevo propósito temporal será el de ayudar a encontrar aquello que otros han perdido, y de esta manera contribuir un poco al reino que tan bien la acogiera.

Consideró presentar esta idea al Rey, no sabía qué tan útil resultaría para él una habilidad así, pero procuraría hacerle ver que estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Odiaba ser una carga y sentía que podría empezar a serlo, ¿o quizá fueron las palabras del viejo concejal las que avivaron esa inquietud? Cual fuera la razón, Naí ahora tenía sus dos grandes propósitos: recordar su pasado y vivir agradeciendo el presente.

* * *

 

Elleth = Elfa

¡Alae! = ¡Ah!

Mellon nin = Mi amigo/a


	9. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy la nota de autor va al inicio.
> 
> Este capítulo tiene algunas escenas un poco gráficas, por favor obvia leerlas si te incomodan, están principalmente en la primera parte.  
> Disfruten! Empiezo a elaborar el próximo capítulo, tomará un tiempo pero aquí os dejo este retoño para que se entretengan y sigan con esta historia.
> 
> ¿Les gustará? ¡Qué nervios!
> 
> ¡Un abrazo y que la luz de Eärendil es acompañe!

_¡Bum! ¡Bum! Un mazo cayendo sobre hierro._

_Dolía. Hacía frío, el suelo era frío, la piedra era fría._

_Su cuerpo desnudo estaba empapado, temblaba. El miedo le erizaba el vello de la nuca y hacía que los dedos se le encogieran. Estaba hecha un ovillo contra la junta de dos paredes pegajosas, mirando al orco sumergido en la tarea de martillar el hierro ardiente de una futura espada. ¡Bum! ¡Bum!_

_—Caballo, otra vez caballo, caballo de elfo—dijo otro orco al que martillaba. Escupió al suelo ¡Plac! Gotas de saliva rebotaron hacia su esquina, cayeron sobre su piel._

_—Puedes comerte al elfo en su lugar —respondió el orco golpeando el hierro otra vez._

_¡Bum!_

_—No… pero prefiero comer carne fresca —se acercó a Naí, la agarró del cabello levantándola. Las cadenas chillaron contra la piedra, y cuando sus pies quedaron al aire rasgó su mejilla y lamió el líquido rojo que lo empapó—, mmm caliente, dulce... podemos asarla o no, mejor la comemos como está, primero las piernas para que no enfríe, luego un dedo y otro…_

_—Lo único que vas a comer hoy es caballo —el orco que martillaba le puso la espada en la garganta —, el amo ha ordenado que no la toquemos._

_—¡El amo, el amo!… digamos que murió sola, nosotros solo aprovechamos su cuerpo—dijo apretando la garganta de Naí, hiriendo la piel de su cuello._

_Se ahogaba. ¿Iba a morir?_

_El primer orco presionó la espada y el captor soltó el agarre. Hubo gruñidos, empujones y el sonido de metal estrellándose contra el suelo. Naí tomaba bocanadas de aire, le dolía respirar; el calor y el humo del ambiente empeoraban su agonía._

_El sonido de un cuerno espantoso y estridentes campanas detuvo la acción, era hora de algo. ¿De qué?_

_—El amo la quiere viva, ¡largo antes de que tu cena sea caldo de elfo! —dijo el orco botándolo a empujones del lugar, luego volteó a mirarla. Dudó. Recogió un saco viejo y vacío y se lo arrojó. Sin decir nada, dejó la hoja afilada sobre la mesa y pareció irse. Naí se envolvió en la tela. Temblaba, hacía frío._

_Pasos apretados. Un grito de dolor, de horror, que desgarraba los oídos. Llanto._

_Voces grotescas en murmullos se elevaban retumbando en las paredes._

_Cuatro orcos entraron lanzando el cuerpo sobre la mesa. Se movía, se retorcía peleando por su libertad, buscando zafarse del agarre antes de que encadenaran sus esperanzas. La ropa rasgada, llena de podredumbre; el hermoso cabello pegoteado en mechones con sangre brotando desde su sien, que surcaba su camino por el rostro hasta morir en el cuello de la camisa. Giraba su cabeza ahora que el cuerpo estaba sujeto a la voluntad de sus captores; las pupilas dilatadas no pestañeaban, desorbitadas y sin cerrar los ojos buscaba un escape._

_A Naí le perturbaba su propia mente. El elfo era hermoso, era lo más hermoso que había visto en años —o eso creía, aún con la carne magullada y las heridas abiertas, rojas, negras; aún con el pánico que exhalaban sus labios. Era magnífico y nada en aquel lugar se le comparaba. ¿Estaba bien pensar así? Le daba lástima, y hubiera querido ayudarlo de estar en sus manos, le hubiera soltado las cadenas y limpiado las heridas, pero ahora… ahora solo quería que terminaran, que lo mataran sin hacerle más daño. Deseaba que le dieran una estocada y acabaran con la tortura, que el espíritu dejara el cuerpo y la carne se tornara gris. Los ojos perderían brillo y así el elfo libre. ¿Así se veía la muerte de un elfo?_

_Pero él no tenía esa opción, hoy sería el entretenimiento de cuatro sádicos engendros._

_—Dónde están los demás —dijo un orco, escupiendo en la cara del elfo, no hubo respuesta. El torturador sonrió con una mueca.—. Aprenderá a hablar._

_—¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! —el elfo la miraba, mechones castaños escurrían por su rostro mezclados con sangre y lágrimas. El orco volvió con una espada ardiendo al rojo vivo en la mano. Se inclinó hacia él, un siseo y el olor de piel al quemarse llegaron junto con un grito de dolor. El elfo se retorcía, pero no escaparía. La miró una vez más, y gritó—¡Ayúdame, Naí! ¡Naí! …._

—¡Naí! ¡Naí! ¡Naí, despierta!

Las palabras llegaron como un golpe a su pecho que subía y bajaba con prisa, sentía el palpitar en sus oídos ¿o era el recuerdo de martilleos? Abrió los ojos parpadeando para enfocar la vista; sudor escurría por su frente, los dientes le dolían y percibió el ardor de heridas en el interior de sus mejillas.

—Tranquila… fue un sueño. Solo fue un sueño.

Se incorporó en el sofá, Thranduil estaba arrodillado a su lado secándole el rostro con un pañuelo. Los sentimientos de la visión la invadieron: el temor por su vida, el asco por el lugar y por el que la había tocado. Podía sentir, como si fuera real, la saliva del orco cayéndole en el rostro mientras hablaba en su lengua perversa. Le repugnó. Se frotó con las mangas limpiándose de la memoria.

El acto del otro orco la desconcertó, ¿compasión?, pero no reparó tiempo pensando en eso, pues su corazón se encogió ante la impotencia. Quería ayudar al desdichado elfo, quería lanzarse contra los que iban a torturarlo, quería gritar, quería escapar con él y llevarlo lejos a un lugar seguro, a cualquier otro lugar, y decirle que todo fue una pesadilla; pero en su sueño no pudo moverse, no hizo nada.

—Naí, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Thranduil en un susurro.

Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que lo observaba fijamente, sus orbes tan iguales al elfo de su sueño. Nuevas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos con firmeza y negó...

Thranduil volvió a secar su rostro y la acercó a él. La abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza, envolviéndola con una mano; con la otra, acariciando su cabeza. « _Solo fue un sueño»_ le repetía, mientras apoyaba los labios y le daba un beso en el cabello. Luego, empezó una canción sin letra. Entonaba un hechizo de paz, una vieja canción de las tradiciones de los elfos silvanos. La melodía envolvió a Naí como si de una seda se tratara, y aquella nube negra que había caído sobre su mente se fue disipando. La claridad volvía a medida que los sonidos de martilleos se apagaban.

Abrió los ojos, aún estaba apoyada en el pecho del rey y los volvió a cerrar. Inhaló con fuerza sintiendo por primera vez su aroma. Lluvia, hierba mojada, madera viva de árboles en verano, bruma de río. Olía como debía oler un bosque libre, donde los animales y los elfos corretean despreocupados, donde las flores se mecen al viento sin timidez. Olía como el sueño que deseaba convertir en realidad.

—Si deseas evitar tener malos sueños, quizá deberías dejar este tipo de historias para las horas en las que alumbra el sol —dijo Thranduil cuando se separaron, enseñándole un libro que había recogido del suelo. La luz del alba se colaba en las ventanas de la biblioteca, debió quedarse dormida en mitad de la lectura.

—Desearía que fueran sueño… —dijo ella. Thranduil frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás recordando? —dijo él, pero ella no respondió— Naí, debes contármelo.

Aunque intentó negarse, el rey insistió hasta que no quedó más remedio que relatar todo, mientras Thranduil la escuchaba con interés.

Habían sido varias noches en que la visión se repetía. El escenario solía ser el mismo; el orco del martillo, también. En algunos lo veía en su labor forjando el hierro, mirándola de reojo; en otros le hablaba en su lengua y ella asimilaba el sentido de las palabras, pero no le respondía. Percibía cómo el orco la trataba en relación con otros que llegaban, cada otro sueño aparecía una captura, generalmente humanos y, aunque no siempre los viera, en su ilusión oía los gritos y los sonidos de horrores indescriptibles. Esta vez fue la primera en que el cautivo era un elfo.

Conversaron durante horas sobre las semanas anteriores, desde que Naí tomara la decisión de recuperar sus recuerdos, cerca de un mes atrás. Solía pasar las últimas horas de cada tarde sentada junto al río  _«el agua me da paz»_  decía, y meditaba llenando sus oídos con la música de la corriente al golpear las rocas.

—Al fin no sé si son recuerdos o mi mente jugando extraño, es tan irreal —dijo ella. El elfo cortó la distancia entre ellos, acercándose hasta estar frente a la muchacha, estuvo en silencio meditando sus palabras, quería ser claro sin sonar autoritario como acostumbraba al desempeñar su cargo de Rey.

—Debo pedirte que procures guardar estos recuerdos, o sueños, para ti. Si has de compartirlos que sea solo con aquel que merezca y honre esa confianza. Espero que me entiendas.

—Mi Lord, lo último que desearía es preocupar a otros, suficientes problemas ya tienen. Más aún, siento que tuviera que presenciar esto—dijo ella, volteando a ver el sillón en el que Thranduil la encontrara padeciendo la pesadilla.

—Siempre —dijo él, pausó y sus ojos se clavaron como dos lanzas en los de ella. El silencio invadió la habitación, si una pluma cayera en ese momento haría eco. Thranduil continuó—. Aquella vez en Nénaldor te hice una promesa; puede que lo hayas olvidado y en ese entonces no entendieras el significado de las palabras. Dije que te protegería, Naí, y lo haré no solo de un daño físico. Aunque esta no es una carga que puedas llevar por ti, tampoco una que debas lidiar sola. Ven a mi cuando lo necesites, cuéntame tus sueños, tus dudas, tus deseos, quizá sea que juntos encontremos la forma de despertar tu memoria —hizo otra pausa para dar fuerza a lo que diría, para hacerlo sentir como una promesa—. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Ella aceptaba, pero no entendía por qué un rey le daría su favor. No se veía como alguien especial, tan solo una persona con gran suerte y un don particular e inútil. « _Tengo curiosidad»_  decía él, y alegaba que ella había contribuido a su pueblo con el descubrimiento del tesoro que ocultaba Nénaldor. Que había sido una forma de retribuirle la suerte.

Ella tampoco entendía por qué, cuando estaba en su presencia, sentía seguridad en vez de quedar intimidada, como le pasaba con el concejal. Se preguntaba a qué debía la sensación de escalofrío que baja por su espina cuando sus ojos se encontraban y por qué cada vez le dejaba con ansias de nueva reunión. Les era usual verse en los corredores o a la hora de las comidas; solía verlo conversar con Golthgalu o con algún guerrero cuando salían al claro a disfrutar de la tarde, mas una conversación como la de ahora les era esquiva.

—He de irme, debo arreglar unos asuntos antes de que el sol anuncie mediodía —dijo Thranduil, observando el astro por la ventana—. Entiendo que Golthgalu quería hablar contigo sobre retomar clases ahora que terminó su trabajo con los textos de Lothlórien, quizá quieras buscarlo —continuó dirigiéndose la puerta.

—Iré a verlo ahora —dijo Naí, y antes de que Thranduil cruzara el umbral añadió con prisa—. Mi Lord, seguro ya ha oído de mi intuición… por encontrar ehm… por encontrar algo perdido.

—Es cierto, me lo han comentado.

—Por favor, si esta cualidad le resulta útil permítame poner en sus manos cualquier ayuda que sea capaz de darle. Nada me hará más feliz que poder apoyar a mi Rey —dijo ella y Thranduil la miró extrañado, no recordaba si lo había llamado así antes.

—Lo pensaré. Que el día te sonría —dijo él y con una ráfaga se fue.

xXx

En la línea de genealógica de Golthgalu, con su abuelo había muerto la vena guerrera de la familia. Aunque su padre, el concejal, fuera combatiente en tiempos antiguos, su motivación era la necesidad y el deber más que la inclinación hacia el arte de las armas. Finalizando la Segunda Edad, luego de la Batalla de la Ultima Alianza, el mal iba extendiendo sus raíces cauteloso, brindando una falsa sensación de paz. No se habían librado grandes batallas como antaño, mas los elfos del bosque sabían que tarde o temprano otra guerra mostraría su rostro: en la historia estaba escrito como el destino de su raza. Aun así se guardaban a distancia, pues sentían que el mundo cambiaba y que pronto su tiempo en la Tierra Media habría acabado, como tal predecían los sabios.

Así fue como la época y la situación en que Golthgalu vivió le permitió desarrollar la vena intelectual heredada de su abuela en la línea de su padre, dedicando su tiempo a libros, idiomas y ciencias del saber.

—Desde un inicio lo supe: conocer, difundir y conservar la historia del mundo es para lo que he nacido. Esto —dijo él, señalando un libro que bajo el título llevaba su nombre— es lo que mejor sé hacer, porque es lo que amo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Naí, mientras trazaba formas de letras élficas en arena contenida dentro de un cubo de madera; una forma de practicar escritura sin desperdiciar papel o pergaminos.

—Cómo… ¿qué? —dijo Golthgalu.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo amas? —dijo Naí, él la miró algo aturdido. Ella continuó— No, mejor… ¿desde cuándo sabes que lo amas? Si amas algo solo lo sientes, ¿no?, no es que puedas explicar cómo… ¿o sí?

—Eh espera… supongo que sí podría responder a un cómo lo sé —Golthgalu se acomodó los dos mechones castaños que bordeaban su rostro, luego cambió de idea—. En fin… "cuándo", preguntas. Verás Naí, la familia que conozco se reduce tan solo a mi padre y a mí. Él ha sido la mano derecha de Oropher aún antes de que instalara su reinado en Amon-Lanc; por ello, a falta de a quién acudir, me quedaba en la biblioteca leyendo y estudiando uno y otro libro del que en las noches conversábamos. Por fuerza de costumbre terminé amando la literatura y con ella los idiomas. Se aprende mucho ¿sabes? Cuando posees tiempo puedes dedicarte con el alma a cualquier tema; una vez que lo aprendes se torna sencillo, incluso aquel cual resultaba más esquivo. Con tiempo las piezas terminan de encajar en la mente, y desde allí empieza a fluir en uno, de repente lo que parecía enredado toma la claridad del agua.

» Sí, fue entonces que lo decidí —seguía Golthgalu, acariciando el lomo del libro, algo perdido en sus recuerdos—, me dedicaría a esto toda la vida. El papel de profesor y la investigación histórica cayeron por su propio peso, hasta ahora. Claro, no todo son letras sobre papel, cuando no leía tocaba el arpa, una que heredé de mi madre y ésta de su abuela…

—¡¿El arpa?! Es uno de mis instrumentos preferidos, suena como lluvia cayendo sobre el agua —dijo ella levantando la vista de la arena, Golthgalu rio.

—Entonces es algo que tendré que enseñarte cuando tengamos tiempo. No pasará mucho antes de que domines lo básico; tus dedos son delgados, eso ayudará. Claro, si descubrimos un talento natural será pan para golondrinas. Quizá podamos comenzar con una canción de cuna, o una balada corta, de esas que se cantaban en los días de gloria de Amon Lanc. No te he contado de ello, ¿verdad? ¡Si hubieras visto el castillo! En el medio había un salón enorme, gigante, sostenido sobre pilares como montañas; al medio solían juntarse a tocar arpas y flautas y alrededor de los músicos nos sentábamos a cantar y a charlar, o solo a escucharlos. El castillo estaba en una colina, de la que heredó el nombre, y era tan alta que incluso desde esa estancia, si aguzabas los ojos, podías ver el bosque extenderse hacia el norte y cuando el sol caía por las tardes…

—¡Oh por Eru, ya deja a la muchacha en paz! —dijo Erui desde la puerta, con las manos en la cintura, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa— Por poco le relatas cada año de tu vida, ¡pobre Naí!

—¿Acaso pretendes decir que puedes contarlo mejor? —dijo Golthgalu, cruzándose de brazos — Por favor, danos el gusto de oír tu versión de la historia. Adelante Erui, no seas tímida, tienes toda nuestra atención.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no te conviene que empiece con relatos de esos años —dijo ella acercándosele, giró a Naí diciendo —. Naí, no te dejes engañar por lo que dice, que de elfo serio tiene lo mismo que de alas un caballo. Si supieras las veces que se escapaba del palacio a hurtadillas.

—¡Eras tú la de esas ideas, solamente accedía para cuidar que no te metieras en problemas! —protestó él.

—Ah y seguro también fue mi idea ir al almacén de la cocina, a medianoche, para tomar lo que quedaba de la cosecha de cerezas—dijo Erui poniendo un dedo sobre la mejilla de Golthgalu —, todo para que luego te diera indigestión de comer tantas. Ah, pero ¿quién se llevaba la reprimenda? Erui, por supuesto, por robarle las llaves del almacén a su madre.

Los recuerdos les arrancaron carcajadas y durante un tiempo más compartieron entre los tres una conversación de anécdotas de juventud, sus risas trinando y rebotando por los corredores cuando, al sonar las campanas que anuncian la hora de la comida, se enrumbaron juntos al comedor.

xXx

El día pasó pronto. A las afueras del palacio, entre árboles verdes y hierba fresca, un grupo de elfos se reunía a departir dando la bienvenida a la noche. Lámparas improvisadas colgaban de las ramas y mantas se extendían por el pasto. Al centro una fogata, alimentada constantemente con troncos y ramas secas, abrigaba contra el frío que anticipaba el invierno.

Estas son y serán las costumbres de los elfos silvanos: mezclarse con la naturaleza, ser uno con el árbol, con el río, con la noche. Cantar al sonido del viento y disfrutar de los frutos que sus esfuerzos habían dado. Pero más que con estas cosas, amaban fundirse con las estrellas, pues de las estrellas son hijos y se regocijan en su esplendor, y adoran su luz, y se contemplan en ellas sin cansancio.

Esta noche Naí se sentaba cerca al fuego con sus amigos. Las muchachas cantaban al compás del arpa que Golthgalu tocaba, conversaban y las historias iban y venían entre un grupo otro. Ahora se contaba una versión distinta de cómo el hobbit robó las llaves de los guardias y escapó con los enanos metidos en barriles, haciendo que Galion se tapara detrás de la copa de la que bebía para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Galion, ¿cuánto tiempo dejaste de beber después de eso? ¿es cierto que tuviste que limpiar barriles por todo un verano como penitencia? —dijo uno de los elfos y varios estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Era vino de Dorwinion! ¡Y Faeren también estaba allí, pregúntenle qué le mandaron a hacer! —respondía Galion con las orejas rojas, señalando al grupo que llegaba.

Mas nada fue preguntado. La guardia había vuelto y se reencontraban con los suyos. Legolas iba al lado de su padre y del concejal, quienes se dejaron caer junto a la fogata. Golthgalu fue a darles la bienvenida. El ambiente retomó su ritmo luego de un tiempo de sorpresa donde corrían los saludos y se renovaban las bebidas.

Mientras las muchachas se calentaban con el fuego, Faeren se arrodilló detrás de Minaí, la rodeó con sus brazos y plantó un beso en su mejilla. Las otras dos opacaron sus « _¡Oh!_ » cuando le dijo:

—Siento haber tardado tanto. ¿Cómo estás? —plantó otro beso en su sien y se sentó a acompañarlas.

—Estaría mejor si supiera que no te irás de nuevo —dijo Minaí.

—Eso,  _meleth nin_ , es algo que no puedo prometer —dijo Faeren, tomando la copa de vino que Erui le ofrecía.

—Como tampoco el bajarle la prisa a tu gusto por la bebida, ¿eh? —dijo Naí entre risas y retomaron la historia de los barriles.

La noche siguió su curso, entre copas de vino, canciones y charlas. La luz de las estrellas y la luna brillando sobre sus cabellos y el frío, el aire frío silbando entre las hojas, agitándolas, haciendo que más capas cubran los hombros de los reunidos.

Naí observaba a la distancia: Golthgalu tocaba el arpa y una elfa a su lado lo miraba fijamente, era Mîreth. El concejal, quien cerca de los dos hablaba con Thranduil y Legolas de las noticias que traía la guardia, los ojeaba cada tanto y asentía levemente en aprobación. Naí creyó ver que sonreía. No de forma socarrona como lo hacía con ella; sonreía complacido, quizá nostálgico, cuando miraba a su hijo tocar el arpa. Naí se preguntó si recordaba a su esposa, aquella que le fue arrebatada poco después de que Golthgalu naciera; sabía que su amigo había heredado el cabello castaño de su madre, pero cuando lo miraba al lado del concejal no podía ignorar la semejanza en sus facciones, sobre todo en lo gris de sus ojos.

Thranduil y Legolas eran otro ejemplo de los caprichos de la naturaleza. El primero alto, con el cuerpo formado que distinguía a los guerreros de armas pesadas, la mirada endurecida por el sufrimiento de las batallas y la cicatriz, Naí recordó, esa cicatriz que con magia se ocultaba tras la tersura de una falsa piel. Legolas, en cambio, compartía con él solo los ojos, enormes ojos de azul profundo, y fue así como Naí quedó con la duda de si acaso, en los elfos, los ojos se heredan del padre.

Mîreth tomó a Golthgalu del brazo pidiéndole danzar, y eso fue suficiente espectáculo para que Erui decidiera que su parte en la noche había terminado, partiendo para librarse de dormir con recuerdos odiosos. Naí, con la excusa de ir por más vino, dejó solos a Faeren y Minaí, cuyo desborde de dulzura empezaba a empalagarla.

Con su copa de vino se sentó al otro lado del fuego, su oído captando palabras de recuerdos de la boda de Ninna y Amlug, aquellos que tiempo atrás se comprometieran luego de un Baile de las Intenciones. Recordó entonces el baile, a Haldir haciéndole desvariar en medio del salón con sus giros, a Thranduil y la comodidad que sentía en su compañía. A través del fuego sus miradas se encontraron; ella, como siempre, sonrió y apartó la vista, tomó otro sorbo de vino. Un leño de la hoguera crujió y botó chispas que encontró hermosas.

_¡Pam, pam! Un mazo sobre el hierro._

La madera volvió a crujir, los leños rebotaban en la fogata, trinaban.

_¡Priii! Cadenas que se arrastran._

El fuego se avivó, el calor llegó a ella trayendo la memoria.

_Podemos asarla… podemos comerla…_

Naí se sostuvo la cabeza, « _déjenme en paz, cállense»_  pensaba.

_¡Ayúdame, Naí, ayúdame! ¡Aaagh! ¡Eres como uno de ellos!  
¡De ellos!_

En la brisa de la noche se hizo el silencio y la sublime voz del rey empezó una canción, el hechizo milenario de los elfos. El arpa se unió con melodía a su señor y pronto el concejal acompañaba el canto; nuevas voces se fundieron coronando la noche con el verso inolvidable de un pueblo que nació y es del bosque.

La claridad volvió una vez más, Naí abrió los ojos y aspiró fuerte. Llenó sus pulmones e interiorizó la belleza de lo que tenía alrededor y decidió que, si iba a recordar, no se dejaría caer, sea lo que fuere su pasado. El canto de los elfos, en voces hermosas, inundó sus oídos y supo que todo estaría bien. Dirigió su vista a Thranduil y él asintió, ella devolvió el gesto añadiendo una sonrisa, por ahora era la única forma en que podía agradecerle.

Por ahora.

 

* * *

 

* * *

_meleth nin –_ mi querida, mi amada.


	10. Solsticio de Invierno

 

Turuhalme se llamaba a aquella festividad que desde días antiguos se daba como bienvenida al solsticio de invierno. Gruesos troncos de madera con bendiciones escritos se quemaban en el centro de la Sala del Fuego, la segunda estancia en importancia luego del Salón del Rey, este último siendo aquel donde el trono yacía.

En la Sala de Fuego apilaban maderos que se consumían durante la tertulia volviéndose luz y cenizas que se elevaban por el aire hasta llegar al eterno Valar Manwë, sentado en su trono en Taniquetil, la montaña más alta de Aman y de la Tierra, desde donde nada escapa a sus ojos, y la ceniza elevaba plegarias y en la luz depositaban cantos para sus oídos, pues un ciclo se cerraba.

En la vida de un elfo las estaciones pasaban como una onda constante de repeticiones, como una semana de los hombres. Ellos no contaban los días, no contaban los meses: vivían en un paulatino caer y renacer de hojas, y el tiempo les resultaba amargo pues la vida, para todo menos ellos, era efímera.

Los elfos del bosque eran gente alegre que mantenía las costumbres como símbolo de su inamovible existencia. Cada año, como ahora, preparaban la estancia para guardar el fuego, pues durante la Turuhalme el fuego no debía extinguirse. Ardería alimentado siempre con troncos secos al centro de la Sala, y seguiría ardiendo hasta próxima salida del sol.  _La fiesta del fuego que no muere_  le decían, pues así lo disponía la historia y la tradición silvana.

Entraba la tarde y estaba todo dispuesto. Fuera del palacio carretas cargadas con mantas, provisiones y regalos partirían a Dale a la mañana siguiente, tal cual Minaí contaba mientras acomodaban los manteles y bocados. Dale pronto habría terminado su reconstrucción y empezaría el gobierno del nuevo Rey Bardo  _el Arquero_ , o Rey de la Ciudad de Valle, según prefieran llamarlo aquellos que escriben los libros.

Naí usaba su mejor vestido, aunque poco tenía de dónde elegir. En la habitación de Minaí tres amigas se hacían arreglos en los cabellos mientras hablaban entre ellas.

—Deberías llevarlo suelto —decía Minaí mientras apreciaba las ondas castañas del cabello de Erui.

—Minaí tiene razón, siempre lo llevas atado, suéltalo esta noche por variar —dijo Naí. Erui se negaba, pues por costumbre y trabajo solía llevarlo en una coleta. En las cocinas hacía calor y era la forma más práctica de lidiar con el asunto, según decía en su justificación.

—Al fin y ¿para qué? —dijo algo irritada, sin que las demás entendieran—. Es decir, ah… olvídenlo —cambió de tema—. Minaí, Faeren va a quedar embobado, ¡solo mírate!

—Estás preciosa —resaltó Naí, y añadió riendo—, no podrá ni decir palabra; pobre, no quisiera estar en sus botas.

Minaí, una elfa de ancestros silvanos, tenía el cabello de un dorado tan claro que parecía plateado y esa noche se vestía con ropas verdes que acentuaban su piel, sus ojos avellana y su origen. Pequeñas flores amarillas adornaban un cabello lleno de trenzas intrincadas, coronado con una tiara delicada y sencilla, carente de adornos. Las tiaras eran un accesorio común entre los elfos del bosque quienes, aunque amaban la joyería, no solían portarla en demasía salvo sea para denotar estatus, poder o por deliberada ostentación de aquel que destilara un poco de vanidad. Estas piezas, en cambio, representaban el carácter o la historia de su portador, un símbolo de identidad. Así, aún Erui siendo una elfa de origen sencillo y no de familia acaudalada, poseía varias fueran estas herencias de sus ancestros, regalos que recibiera a lo largo de su vida, o resultados de su propia creación.

Tal como fue predicho, al llegar a la Sala de Fuego Faeren por poco no se vertió encima la bebida, algunas gotas se escaparon corriendo por su barbilla. Se unió a las muchachas y los cuatro escucharon la bendición del Rey en la introducción, saludaron a los conocidos y aguardaron el comienzo del baile que, como en toda ceremonia importante, representaba una Intención. En cuanto la primera nota sonara llenando la sala con música indescriptible, Minaí estaba ya al centro llevada de la mano por su acompañante.

—¡Espera, Faeren! Pero cuál es la prisa… —decía Minaí entre risas.

—Ah, creías que te daría la oportunidad de pensar en bailar con otro, de siquiera mirar otra opción—dijo Faeren con una sonrisa en todo el rostro, aprisionando su cintura y empezando los pasos—. ¡Oh por Eru,  _meleth nin_ , que no voy a correr ese riesgo!

En la Sala se hicieron presentes Golthgalu y su padre, ambos con ropas marrones cubiertas por túnicas celestes. « _En recuerdo de su vida en Doriath_ » pensó Naí, quien sabía que es donde el concejal había nacido. Golthgalu, en cambio, aunque su vida solo se ha desarrollado en el bosque, mantendría la tradición de su padre. Así era él.

Naí se preguntó cuándo se acercaría a pedir la mano de Erui para el baile de dicha pieza, tal como hiciera en la celebración de otoño. Lo veía hablando con Ninna y Amlug, con Legolas, con y el capitán Maethor, aún con aquellos que integraban el grupo de debate de historia y, aunque hubiera ya transcurrido el sonar de tres canciones y el baile se elevaba sin otro compromiso que el entretenimiento, su amigo y profesor parecía decidido a eludirlas.

—No va a venir —dijo Erui, cansada de las vacilaciones y reojos de su compañera.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Naí frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un… ¡Argh! Verás… Hablamos, nosotros hablamos… Bueno él habló, ya sabes cómo es cuando empieza a hacerlo —Erui intentó iniciar su relato, en su rostro una sonrisa de nostalgia disimulaba su angustia—, fue un tiempo después del incidente de la biblioteca. En resumidas cuentas, le hará caso a su padre.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Naí, un tono más fuerte de lo normal—. No es posible, ¿por qué?

—Lo sé, me lo dijo, aunque no hacía falta. ¡Ay, Naí! Teme decepcionarlo, lo conozco, sé que hará aún lo imposible por tratar de complacerlo. Su padre se culpa, todos saben que cuando Imraneth murió…

—¿Imraneth? —preguntó Naí, le era un nombre nuevo.

—Su  _naneth_  —siguió con prisa Erui, moviendo las manos como si le impacientara explicar algo obvio—. Como te decía, hubo un ataque en Amon Lanc, le arrebataron la vida a ella y a los suyos, sus abuelos. Fue terrible, el concejal quedó destrozado, más porque estuvo ahí, lo presenció ¿ves? Dicen que en su corazón se prendió una llama de amargura que solo curará cruzando el mar. Hablaba siempre de hacerlo…

—Pero no lo hizo…

—Evidentemente —siguió Erui, empezaron a caminar por la Sala de Fuego—, cuando esto pasó Golthgalu solo tenía dos años.

—Entonces, toda la familia del concejal está… al otro lado del mar. ¿Sus padres? —preguntó Naí, pero Erui negó con un gesto dejándose a entender. Al otro lado del mar, en las Tierras Imperecederas a las cuales solo pueden acceder los primeros nacidos, elfos, por medio del Camino Recto, es donde se encuentran aquellos que han perdido la vida o la fe en la Tierra Media. Después de pasar por las estancias de Mandos, lugar de curación para sus espíritus, gobernado por el orgulloso Valar Namo, tomarían posesión de un cuerpo nuevo que los poderes del mundo crearan, idéntico al de su vida anterior, reencarnándose para habitar por siempre en la Isla Solitaria de Aman, conocida entre los Eldar como Tol Eressëa, sin volver ya a la Tierra Media.

—Esa es otra historia —dijo Erui—. Lo extraño es que, aunque todos pensaban que se embarcaría después de la Batalla de la Última Alianza, no lo hizo. Rumoraban que era porque Golthgalu aún era demasiado joven. Siguió al nuevo Rey, Thranduil, y se estableció aquí. Ayudó a la creación de este reino, que dicen se asemeja a las estancias de Menegroth donde vivieran antes de la caída de Doriath, aunque sin el mismo esplendor. Así hasta ahora.

—Entonces Golthgalu se siente en deuda —dijo Naí, observando a su amigo mientras caminaban, mirándolo ahora con otros ojos aunque no terminaba de comprender. La idea le resultaba injusta, vana—. Quizá se siente el ancla que ata a su padre, aún a esta edad.

—Quizá sea eso… Naí, lo conozco hace años, crecimos juntos, lloramos juntos, esperamos a los nuestros durante once años, ¡Once años, Naí! Si no fuera por él no sé qué habría sido de mi cuando  _ada_  no volvió, cuando  _naneth_  se dejó ir con él… —dijo Erui apretando los dientes con amargura ante los recuerdos.

—Erui…

—No, nada de eso, ya lo he aceptado hace tiempo —afirmó Erui con la cabeza, el cabello castaño de su coleta dando pequeños saltos por el gesto.

—Erui… —Naí sentía la necesidad de confortar a su amiga, darle un abrazo, reafirmarla con palabras de apoyo que le hagan saber que con ella también podía contar como una amiga, como una hermana. Mas lo único que sus labios exclamaban era su nombre, y quizá eso era suficiente, pues Erui siguió hablando en su desazón.

—No pude evitar quererlo, Naí. Es decir… solo míralo, es un ellon noble, es con quien más he compartido, aún desde pequeños, es tan apasionado con lo que ama, con los que quiere, es…

—Un idiota —dijo Naí.

—Sí, eso es —suspiró Erui, una breve sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

Paseando por la sala dieron con las mesas de bocadillos cuya preparación la misma Erui había planeado y organizado desde hacía semanas, y en Turuhalme no había espacio para la simplicidad. Carnes frías, embutidos, encurtidos y panes trenzados, pasteles de nueces, patatas hervidas, tortillas y ensaladas, frutas y dulces. Todo dispuesto sobre una mesa larga decorada con velas, ramas y flores secas, y con espacio para que aquellos que prefieren la comida al baile puedan sentarse cerca. Un festín de abundancia como preámbulo de un nuevo ciclo de estaciones.

Sin ser su intención quedaron frente a Mîreth y Golthgalu, quienes fueron a por un entremés como descansando de sus bailes. Conversaban de todo y de nada, del día y de los asistentes, de los planes y de ellos mismos. Se encontraron frente a frente los cuatro, saludando con una inclinación en exceso formal a su costumbre.

—Erui, preciosa, qué bueno que te encontráramos —dijo Mîreth, con una sonrisa. El cabello cobrizo bajando en ondas hasta su cintura y la vestimenta con detalles en cada borde denotaban su origen sindar, una elleth de alta cuna—, venía comentándole a Golthgalu lo maravillosos que son los bocadillos que preparas, ¿no es eso cierto, querido? —se colgó del brazo del aludido, quien no podía ocultar la incomodidad en su rostro, los labios apretados en una línea.

—Es cierto, Erui, todo está tan sublime como siempre —dijo él, desviando la mirada hacia la comida.

—Les agradezco la aprobación —dijo Erui con una nota de ironía que solo Naí captó.

—Y hablando de eso linda, veo que en la mesa algunas de las fiambres van haciendo falta. Nos complacería que sigas con la tarea y repongas el surtido con lo que haya en tu cocina—dijo Mîreth con abrumadora naturalidad. Golthgalu, que aún la tenía del brazo, quedó rígido mirando a Erui. Naí, en cambio, pensaba apresuradamente una forma elegante de decirle que si, entre todo, algo le hacía en falta pues bien conocía dónde quedaba la cocina, y que pies y manos tenía como para ir a por ello por sus propios medios.

A punto estuvo de abrir la boca cuando Erui la tomó del brazo viéndola con ojos de advertencia; « _Está bien, es mi trabajo…»_ le susurró imperceptible y se excusó saliendo del lugar. Mîreth arrastró a su aún estupefacto acompañante hacia el grupo de danzantes, no sin antes recibir, ambos, una mirada de reprobación de parte de Naí, a quien la ira le ardía en las mejillas.

Quiso volver con Minaí y Faeren, mas viéndolos juntos cambió de idea. Empezó a andar por la Sala del Fuego mirando las lámparas, los bailarines que daban giros y brincos entre ellos, las copas decoradas sobre barriles vacíos.

Llegó cerca del fuego, donde un madero con bendiciones escritas empezaba a arder. Se preguntaba qué podría pedir ella, qué escribiría en uno de esos troncos secos. Quizá rogaría a los dioses que le ayuden a recobrar su memoria, quizá que le enseñen a dónde lleva su destino.

Pensaba en lo que hasta ahora había recordado, visiones que no sabía fueran sueño o pasado. Una tarde, mientras tomaba un baño, se le presentó la memoria de un caballo negro como la noche. Era un semental hermoso y terrible, que relinchaba mientras con su galope se dirigía hacia ella presuroso, como si ansiara pasarle por encima.

Otro día, cuando daba un paseo siguiendo la corriente del río, en el reflejo del agua vio un campo interminable lleno de flores blancas. « _¿serán_   _athelas?»_ se preguntaba mientras deseaba que fuera una premonición y no recuerdo, porque el pasado le traía certezas de miserias horrendas. Miserias como cuando se volvió a verse en sueño, encadenada a la prisión de una fortaleza cuyos días de gloria habían quedado enterrados bajo capas de podredumbre. Recordó a un orco cargando los cuerpos de dos elfas y lanzándolos un pozo ardiente. Sabía que podía haber sido cualquiera, y le perturbaba pensar que quizá una de esas elfas fuera Imraneth o alguien tan dulce como aquellos que ahora la acogen en su reino.

Una mano posada en su hombro llamó su atención y la desvió de sus pensamientos. Voltea encontrándose con la mirada de Thranduil, vestido con elegantes telas verdes y doradas, quien escudriñaba sus ojos preocupado de verla sola. ¡Cuántas veces se había apoyado en él al tener estas visiones! Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que la encontrara en la biblioteca real y aún hoy era el único que sabía de lo que le sucedía, y aunque al respecto estuviera tan perdido como ella, siempre tenía la palabra precisa que le diera fuerza para seguir recordando, o en silencio la mirada que diría en un pestañeo todo lo que necesitaba oír.

— _¿Prestad?_  —preguntó Thranduil, Naí negó.

—Tan solo aprovechaba el calor del fuego para pensar, mi Lord.

—Creo no haberte visto bailar hoy, ¿me rechazarás si pido me concedas esta pieza? —dijo él.

—No sabía que se pudiera rechazar al rey —dijo Naí divertida.

—Considerándolo, tienes razón. Ventaja la mía de que no tengas opción —sonrió él extendiendo una mano. Naí la tomó y juntos se mecieron al son de una música tranquila—. Naí, la última expedición no salió como esperábamos. El nido de arañas que encontraron estaba prácticamente vacío.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, mi Lord?

—Que tuvieron el tiempo para nacer, crecer y mudarse antes de que llegáramos. Quiere decir que el grupo estuvo fuera durante semanas en vano —Thranduil consideró sus siguientes palabras, ella buscaba descifrar lo que sus ojos azules querían expresarle—. Quiere decir que necesito tu ayuda.

Naí perdió el paso. El rey de Eryn Galen le pedía ayuda, aquella que ella misma le ofreció y de la que ahora dudaba, la frase «¿ _estaré haciendo bien?»_  daba vueltas en su mente, pues sentía que creaba una expectativa cuyo límite no podía alcanzar. Su rostro se tensó y sus labios se pegaron formando una línea fina.

—Entonces lo ha considerado…

—Solo si tu propuesta sigue en pie —dijo él, percibiendo el cambio en sus facciones—. Sabes que tienes libertad para retractarte.

—Temo que no funcione, que viajen en vano por seguir una corazonada —dijo Naí, agarrándose con más fuerzas del brazo de Thranduil, aun bailando.

—Esa responsabilidad recae sobre los hombros del rey —sonrió él—. Supongo que la posición tiene también sus desventajas. ¿Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo?

Pero Naí había tomado ya su decisión, reafirmándose en la promesa que ahora le hacía Thranduil de no insistir más allá de lo que ella quisiera mostrarles. Le daría la soltura de elegir hasta qué punto involucrarse y, si algo no salía como debía, la carga de recaería solo sería de él.

Continuaron bailando, conversando de las visiones y del inicio del nuevo trabajo de Naí, sobre las últimas e infructuosas expediciones al sur y al este del bosque negro. De cómo algunas colonias de elfos, situadas en el norte occidental, habían visto sus plantaciones arruinadas y los caminos corrompidos por la podredumbre que las arañas dejaban a su paso.

Pero no toda charla fue sobre asuntos grises, turbios, pues era la celebración de Turuhalme, y pronto sus palabras se volvieron amenas, cargadas de esperanza por un nuevo ciclo de estaciones y buenaventura que los Valar concederían al pueblo. Siguieron meciéndose al son de la música, rodeados de otros danzantes que elaboraban sus pasos e, incluso, creaban rondas para los que deseaban improvisar en solitario. Así fue hasta que Thranduil captó la mirada de Erui, quién hacía tiempo había vuelto de la cocina y paseaba buscando a su amiga.

— _Gi hannon_ , Naí, he robado suficiente de tu tiempo, otros te buscan —dijo con un gesto hacia Erui, quien los observaba en la distancia. Detuvieron sus pasos y, con una suave sonrisa en los labios siguió hablando—. Debo decir que te ves hermosa esta noche, disfruta la celebración.

La acompañó hasta donde Erui se encontraba, y con una inclinación se excusó dejando el salón.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Erui la escudriñaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué ha sido  _qué_? —dijo Naí, quien miraba el mecer del rubio cabello del rey mientras adelantaba su paso fuera del recinto.

—¡Eso! Tu, Thrand.. qué digo, el rey Thranduil… ¿sabes cuánto rato llevan bailando? —Erui hablaba en una sola respiración, Naí rodó los ojos.

—Solo quería hablar conmigo, es todo. Además, solo fueron un par de piezas, es una larga historia—decía Naí, quien no entendía el porqué del escándalo.

—¡Oh por Eru, escúchate! Me tienes que contar de qué va…

Y el fuego de Turuhalme ardió y se apagó al día siguiente, como debía ser, y Naí escribió en un madero su plegaria a los Valar deseando con el corazón que oyeran la súplica e intercedieran para que la suerte acompañe a su juicio en esta nueva labor y para que la memoria regresara a ella ayudándola a encontrar su razón de ser.

 

xXx

 

Ya entrado el invierno, el Estudio del Rey presenciaba una acalorada discusión sobre la decisión de Thranduil de incluir a Naí como apoyo en su estrategia para mantener a raya el mal.

En reunión con su concejo, la opinión sobre la conveniencia de este paso era dividida, y aunque como rey su palabra era definitiva, la forma en que manejaba su gobierno se inclinaba al consenso antes de la imposición.

En opinión de Thranduil poco había que perder de hacer el experimento; al final, las últimas partidas habían ido mal y los bichos que crecían en el bosque se organizaban tomando mejor partido del aislamiento de los elfos en la parte norte. Dentro del concejo, varios apoyaban la idea, entre ellos Legolas y el grueso de capitanes. Sobre el concejal no se podía decir lo mismo y, con él, miembros en minoría eran detractores que consideraban inadecuado el dejar que una extraña dé ordenes al ejército y se involucre en las actividades militares del reino.

Thranduil los comprendía, el lado diplomático de su labor implicaba ponerse en distintos zapatos y sombreros, y una parte suya cuestionaba seriamente la decisión. Esa parte de su conciencia le decía que su accionar se motivaba tanto en buscar vías alternas para asegurar el territorio, como en ganar una excusa para acercarse a ella, compartir tiempo sin dar pie a intrigas; y no podía asegurar cuál de las dos había influido más en su objetividad.

Un mapa del bosque estaba extendido sobre la mesa de nogal, con tachuelas e indicaciones de los recorridos migratorios y expediciones realizadas. Thranduil, Naí, Legolas y Faeren se inclinaban sobre él añadiendo comentarios basados en sus propias conclusiones; el concejal, algo apartado, cada tanto soltaba palabras de exasperación frente a las preguntas que planteaba Naí, cuyas respuestas le resultaban en absurdo obvias.

—Dinos qué necesitas, podemos ayudarte —dijo Faeren.

—No estoy segura…, es la primera vez que busco algo vivo. —decía Naí, volviendo a trazar con el dedo el camino desde la posición del palacio a los nidos principales que se habían encontrado a lo largo del año. Se aferraba a una capa oscura, forrada, que la protegía del frío, mientras andaba alrededor de la mesa, del mapa, mirándolo desde distintas posiciones como quien espera tener una revelación importante de llegar al ángulo correcto—. Vivo y móvil.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó Legolas con sincera curiosidad— Cuando estás tras algo en específico, ¿qué sientes? ¿cómo sabes a dónde ir?

Naí se viró hacia él por un momento, y luego se concentró de nuevo en el mapa, sin contestar. En su mente intentaba unir palabras que dieran forma y sentido a la respuesta que Legolas, y los demás, pedían de ella. Pero ¿cómo explicas un sentimiento? Pensaba en su conversación con Golthgalu, sobre el amor: puedes saber que amas a alguien, sin explicar el cómo lo sabes; y aunque su amigo y profesor dijera ser capaz de hacerlo, para ella eso se sentía y punto.

No podía darles síntomas de referencia, similar a la situación de cuando se está enfermo y el calor y la congestión te dicen que, ciertamente, llevas una gripe o un resfrío encima. En este caso, en cambio, ella sentía que el libro estaba  _allí_ , iba y lo tomaba. Punto. Algunas veces podía verlo, en sus sueños, en una visión, en un capricho de su imaginación, como con el athelas —que todavía la intrigaba y la hacía mirar hacia el bosque por las noches; sin embargo, cada imagen solo era un medio para el imán que la halaba con fuerza hacia donde estaba lo que necesitaba. Una duda en su corazón le hacía considerar si esto era a lo que llamaban  _magia_.

No, Naí no podía explicarlo. Tal cual no podía explicar cómo sabía que amaba a su pequeño athelas, de tres flores, guardado en un terrario de cristal cerca a la terraza de su habitación. Solo lo amaba, con toda su alma, con cada centímetro de su piel, con cada golpe de dolor en el pecho al pensar que, quizá, no sobreviva el invierno; pero no, no podía traducir ese amor, no podía explicarlo. Así pues, no tenía palabras para responder a las preguntas de Legolas, y eligió el silencio mientras seguía mirando el mapa.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo el concejal, exasperado.

—Mabion, para ya con eso, tu pesimismo me ofende—dijo Thranduil, quien se había empezado a hartar de las repetidas objeciones que su concejal hacía oír aún desde antes de empezar la reunión—. ¿Es que acaso has perdido la fe en mi juicio?

—No es tu juicio del que dudo —dijo Mabion, el concejal del rey, con las pestañas cual lanzas apuntando de reojo hacia Naí. Suspiró—. Mas si he de decir que aprendí algo en mis años, que no son pocos, es a sopesar palabra de extraños al detalle de un grano de arena. Así pues, no veo por qué deberíamos tener convicción en quien ni siquiera confía en sí misma. ¿No es así, extranjera?

—Naí es su nombre —replicó Faeren de inmediato, como si defendiera a su amiga de una injuria, irguiéndose en su posición. Él también estaba cansado de la cháchara del concejal, y su corazón deseaba que pronto entraran en acción, aun sea que se guiaran por presentimientos.

—¿Lo es? —dijo el concejal, pero no se dirigió ni a Faeren ni a Naí sino a Thranduil, con quien intercambiaba miradas entendidas. El silencio llenó el ambiente donde Legolas estudiaba la expresión de su padre, quien con sus grandes ojos azules fusilaba al concejal. Éste, por su parte, se dirigía al rey con un semblante indescifrable: tanto se podía leer burla como súplica en su rostro, incluso un dolor por largo tiempo guardado.

Por su parte, Faeren contemplaba a su amiga, y pensaba que, al tomar parte entre los que apoyan la decisión del rey, la había comprometido a los peligros y penurias propios del estratega. Así se sentía movido a cuidarla, aún de palabras ponzoñosas y ahora seguía el rastro que ella dejaba en el mapa al recorrer con su dedo por enésima vez los caminos de migración marcados.

Naí se irguió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, envolviéndose en el abrigo. Cerró los ojos y exhaló antes de hablar.

—Lo es —sentenció. La tensión en el ambiente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, como mantequilla, y condensaba el aire… sentía que respiraba a bocanadas. El concejal había calado hondo con sus palabras, pues eran verdad. Naí debía salir, necesitaba pensar e improvisó su escape—. Preciso hacer una imagen de lo que busco, del lugar donde estaría. Necesito inspiración y aquí no la encontraré, dispénsenme ahora, mi Lord, y quizá en un breve tiempo pueda señalarles a dónde ir.

—Ahora, después… será lo mismo —dijo el concejal—, solo una corazonada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarás? —preguntó Thranduil, suavizando la voz.

—No lo sé, mi Lord… una tarde, un día, una semana… —dijo ella sin mentir, Faeren y Legolas intercambiaron miradas.

—El movimiento de un grupo de soldados, por pequeño que sea, toma tiempo para su preparación —su amigo de cabellos castaños empezó a hablar en su rol de segundo capitán de la guardia—. Depende de la distancia, del clima y de otros factores. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad, Naí?

—Que necesitan una respuesta y la necesitan pronto.

—No —intervino Thranduil, tajante, los demás viraron hacia él—. Si recibes o concibes algún indicio antes de la luna llena, lo seguiremos; de lo contrario nos basaremos en lo que se ha trazado hasta ahora.

La reunión se disolvió. Naí caminó por los corredores del palacio con una farola en mano y atravesó la puerta que llevaba al exterior. La luz del final de la tarde era tenue y una capa de nieve incipiente cubría la hierba, hacía frío y ocultó su rostro con la capucha de su abrigo oscuro. Siguió andando sin un rumbo fijo, con la mente en lo que había sucedido en el estudio del rey. El concejal tenía razón: ella dudaba, tenía miedo de si misma, de no cumplir las expectativas que esperaban todos. Aún mayores eran sus temores, pero no se permitiría influir por ellos en este momento.

La nieve había formado una película sobre las ramas desnudas de los árboles. En su andar había llegado a la entrada del bosque, un bosque que días atrás Thranduil le hizo prometer no inspeccionar sin resguardo, « _Nada bueno se guarda fuera del sendero»_  —le dijo aquella mañana, cuando discutían sobre el athelas. ¡Ah! Cómo ansiaban sus pies correr hasta donde su corazón la llamaba, al campo preciado de flores blancas que su mente había visto. Y ahí estaba, parada frente al linde, mirando la oscuridad que se entretejía como tela de araña tras las ramas, y allí estarían esas bestias negras que debía cazar.

Se apoyó en un árbol, inconsciente de que desde el balcón de su habitación Thranduil vigilaba y cuidaba su paso. Reposó en el árbol de haya más próximo y con los ojos cerrados permitió que sus sentidos divagaran. Durante largo tiempo sintió la nieve caer suavemente sobre su capucha, derritiéndose; sintió el frío en las mejillas y en sus pulmones y pudo escuchar el viento de Manwë soplar y corretear alrededor. Casi podía respirar el aroma dulce de las flores blancas, aún en el principio de este invierno que prometía congelarlo todo. Dio un paso hacia la oscuridad del bosque, y luego dio otro, pero al tercer paso un ruido como de voces lejanas que hablaban en susurros llamó su atención y viró hacia ellas, pero éstas cesaron.

Caminó bordeando el campo hasta llegar al río que aún bullía fuerte a pesar del clima. Era un lugar que solía frecuentar, pues adoraba la libertad del agua. Para Naí, el agua era de nadie y podía ir y venir a su antojo cómo y cuándo quisiera. Una gota, de repente dejaba de ser gota y se volvía nube; le resultaba fascinante. A veces tenía la sensación de que el río le hablaba, le cantaba al oído y la invitaba a entrar, como queriendo contar un secreto. Se decía que cuando llegara la primavera se daría un chapuzón allí donde la corriente era mansa, río abajo.

Así Naí limpió su mente, mirando el agua durante horas en su correr y correr, iluminada por la media luna, escuchando el ruido blanco que producía su paso mezclado con los últimos cantos de las aves.

Entonces lo supo, supo a dónde debían ir, dónde estaba lo que buscaban: arañas. Una leve agua nieve empezó a desprenderse de las nubes y se volvió al palacio, su capa se estaba empapando, la farola se apagó y sentía ahora tanto frío que se sorprendió de haberlo pasado por alto antes.

Thranduil, que no había perdido de vista su andar, la recibió en la puerta y la cubrió con un abrigo seco y tibio. La miró disfrutando la sonrisa radiante que veía, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío; era el rostro de quien había recibido una revelación y se sintió orgulloso. Caminaron en silencio hacia el estudio, el rey mandó llamar a los faltantes y atizó el fuego frente al cual Naí estiraba las manos, calentándose.

Cuando estuvieron todos prontos rodeando la mesa de nogal, Naí trazó el camino en el pergamino.

—Estás… ¿segura? —dijo Faeren al ver el punto que les había señalado, el norte occidental donde las cosechas habían sufrido pérdidas, según le había contado el rey—. Hace muy poco barrimos la zona, hay comunidades viviendo alrededor, lo habrían notado.

—Thranduil, es absurdo perder esfuerzos en esto —dijo el concejal, quien tomaba esto como un capricho que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, habían recorrido ese camino hace solo meses.

—Esa decisión, Mabion, le corresponde al rey—dijo Thranduil.

—¡Estoy segura! —y en esas dos palabras Naí puso toda la seguridad que cabía en ella. Intentó no mostrarse intimidada por el concejal ni por sus propias dudas— Es aquí donde deben ir.

—El norte del bosque es hogar de los nuestros, sus familias confían en este reino, si es menester inspeccionar el lugar por segunda vez, se hará —dijo Thranduil y volteó hacia Faeren, dándole ordenes— Prepara a tu guardia y partan en cuanto estén listos, esos bichos no migrarán antes de nuestra llegada.

Dadas las instrucciones la reunión se disolvió por segunda vez en el día. Faeren se encargaría de formar la guardia, media docena elfos que harían la expedición y reconocimiento en el lugar. A pesar de su insistencia Legolas no pudo convencer a su padre para formar parte del grupo, los planes del rey para él incluían revisar los puestos a lo largo del camino élfico del bosque. El concejal era espectador, y en cuanto todo estuvo dispuesto se excusó saliendo del lugar, alegando que debía revisar las últimas negociaciones comerciales con Dale y Lothlórien.

Así quedaron solos el rey y Naí, quien había vuelto a sentarse al lado del fuego en busca de abrigo. Thranduil le extendió una copa.

—Esto ayudará —le dijo, dándole el recipiente con vino. Ella lo tomó y agradeció sin mirarlo, él estudió sus gestos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi Lord… —era difícil empezar, « _¿cómo se lo digo?_ » se preguntaba, pero no quería mentirle ni ocultarle la verdad. Hasta ahora no lo había hecho y hoy no sería diferente—. Tengo miedo…

Thranduil la quedó mirando, esperaba que continuara y podía ser muy paciente si se lo proponía. Naí volvió a hablar cuando encontró las palabras que necesitaba.

—Esta empresa puede salir mal… muy mal. ¿Qué si realmente no hay ningún nido?... ¿Qué si solo son restos de un nido antiguo, o solo es una araña perdida y sola?... ¿Qué si los he enviado a una emboscada?... Ni siquiera puedo pensar en que le suceda algo a uno de ellos… —su voz fue bajando hasta solo ser un susurro, un comentario para si misma.

— _Alae_  Naí, no dejes que el miedo gobierne tu mente. Te paralizará, te volverá inmóvil y, antes de que te des cuenta, lo que más temes llegará a tu puerta, aunque no lo hayas llamado —se sentó a su lado para ver desde la misma altura esos ojos de colores extraños—. El miedo a fracasar solo contribuirá a arruinar tus sueños.

—Y si el concejal tiene razón… Este  _don_  puede no ser más que mera suerte, caprichos del destino… Quizá encontraba esas cosas porque, de una u otra forma, sabía dónde buscar.

—No fue así con el athelas… ¿no?

—No… fue distinto, un anhelo en el pecho. Sabía que estaba ahí como sé que hay más en el bosque creciendo a la altura del alcance de las manos.

—Algún día me mostrarás ese lugar, pero no irás sola, me lo has prometido —dijo él y la miró con seriedad, fruncía el ceño.

—Lo sé, no lo haré —respondió ella y se sumieron en una mirada silenciosa, y ambos disfrutaron por unos instantes del calor del fuego y la compañía. Pero él tenía que hacérselo saber, así que se obligó a hablar, a romper la armonía.

—Confío en ti —le dijo a Naí y hablaba con el corazón—. Y confío en que tu éxito es más que puñado de suerte.

—Gracias, mi rey —dijo ella y él desvió la mirada riendo para si. Ella se encogió de hombros, ¿había esperado que dijera algo más? Quizá había obviado algo.

—Basta de eso —dijo él, una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Sorbió su vino—, en unos meses más será un año desde que has llegado. Ahora trabajaremos juntos y, realmente, estoy harto de mantener formalidades —ella seguía mirándolo, ahora con una arruga formándose entre sus cejas al no comprender—. Solo llámame por mi nombre, háblame tal como lo hago contigo. ¿Puedo pedirte ese favor?

—Claro, mi re… —Naí, tímida giró el rostro al piso. Luego lo miró con las mejillas levantadas y los ojos en medialuna, una sonrisa dejaba ver sus dientes—. Creo que eso es algo que puedo hacer, Thranduil.

Entre dos copas y una breve conversación la noche llegó a adentrarse y extender sus brazos sobre el mundo. Así encontró a un rey y una extranjera, a merced del fuego de unos pocos troncos secos en un estudio que exhibía el mapa que seguían estudiando.

Una nueva aventura empezaba para Naí, y una nueva responsabilidad con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia!
> 
> Hoy quiero empezar agradeciendo a Adriizu, quien con tan hermosas palabras me inspira a apurar la pluma y dejar esa pereza del "mañana sigo escribiendo". ¡Tu puedes!
> 
> El capítulo de hoy tiene hartodiálogo, así que espero no se les haga tan largo como realmente es. En lo sucesivo veremos el desarrollo de Naí en su nuevo rol (para bien o mal) y el cómo se van estrechando los lazos con Thranduil ahora que día a día van a pasar un buen tiempo juntos. ¿Qué pasará?
> 
> Un abrazo a todos y que Manwe se conmueva con sus plegarias y las haga realidad.
> 
> Prestad? = Está todo bien? Literal: Problemas?  
> Ellon = Elfo (varón)  
> Ada = Padre (diminutivo)  
> Naneth = Madre  
> Gi hannon = Gracias


	11. El Rio del Bosque

Naí dormía hecha un ovillo de mantas al centro de la cama, y en su sueño se encontraba dentro de una caverna pedregosa que olía a brisa de mar.

La cueva, en su profundidad, se ocultaba en una oscuridad tan abrumadora como una memoria olvidada. Con los dedos recorrió la piedra rugosa y húmeda del interior, mientras sus pies avanzaban en dirección contraria, hacia la promesa de una salida por donde se colaban tímidos rayos de sol.

Al salir, se encontró en lo alto de un risco que abría la vista a un mar azul, interminable e indomable. Desde su posición veía las olas estrellarse contra el peñasco, produciendo espuma y bruma de rocío salado que elevaba sus brazos como un velo que se disolvía en el aire.

Bajó por un sendero hasta la orilla de una playa de arena resplandeciente, tomó un puñado y la dejó escurrir entre sus dedos mirando el brillo cual escarcha de oro y perlas, en hilos que se confundían con cabellos dorados. A lo lejos, una arbolada se extendía difuminada en el paisaje, y el mar en su golpeteo iba y volvía removiendo la arena en luces chispeantes. El sol, el alto, envolvía el ambiente volviéndolo etéreo.

Naí se sentó en la arena, disfrutando del calor sobre su rostro y del agua a sus pies; se preguntaba por qué el lugar le resultaba tan familiar. Se preguntaba si quizá lo había conocido en la vida que no recordaba, aún antes de la fortaleza de sus visiones, aquella que la mantuvo presa lo que parecía varios, varios años.

Sentía el sol como una suave caricia en su mejilla, la brisa acomodaba su cabello con delicadeza. Se sentía tranquila, sin temor, y ahora que estaba en paz añoraba algo, o a alguien, y eso era todo lo que sabía.

Y antes de que sus pensamientos volaran hacia la incertidumbre del grupo que partió a la caza de arañas, una piedra dorada brilló junto a su mano, semejante al color del cabello de Thranduil, y sonrió. « _Thranduil… si te pareces tanto a este lugar… el mar está en tus ojos, la arena en tu cabello. Tan constante, inalcanzable… inalcanzable y, aun así, cálido y familiar como un aroma conocido, como el fuego que abriga, como…»_ se ruborizó del curso de sus pensamientos, pues hacía semanas que el calor nació en su corazón, una calidez que penetraba aún el sueño cada vez que recordaba a su rey, con quien ahora tantas tardes transcurrían en conversaciones caminando por los bordes del reino, o en noches a la luz de las estrellas, escuchando noticias de pueblos vecinos.

El vaivén de las olas arrullaba la cadena de pensamientos de su mente cuando escuchó el retumbe de unas botas sobre la arena, corriendo hacia ella. Lo distinguió a lo lejos mientras le gritaba « _¡Naí! ¡Huye!»_ , la melena castaña sin rostro pronto se convirtió en Faeren, quien la tomó de la mano y corrió con ella hacia el risco que por cada paso que daban para acercarse, se alejaba dos. Naí intentó ver sobre el hombro de quién estaban huyendo, pero nadie había.

— _Faeren, detente, nadie nos persigue… ¡Faeren!_

Faeren volteó con los ojos desorbitados y tiró de su mano instándola a seguir, pero Naí se plantó firme repitiendo las palabras, señalando detrás de su espalda, a la playa vacía.

— _Naí, mellon, ven conmigo, vamos, ¡CORRE!_

Siguieron corriendo hacia el risco y el risco seguía alejándose. Naí perdió el aliento hasta que no pudo correr más, cada respiración recortaba en seco su garganta. Aunque sabía que era un sueño, no podía despertar, pero tampoco podía entregarse en pleno a la fantasía onírica y desprenderse de las limitaciones físicas de la realidad.

Se detuvo de nuevo cayendo de rodillas sobre la arena aún brillante, tomando bocanas de aire salado por la brisa del mar.

_—Faeren… ya… no… puedo… —_ las palabras salían entrecortadas, en ahogos. Faeren se inclinó frente a ella, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y habló.

— _Mellon, vamos, los orcos, nos van a alcanz… —_ se detuvo. Naí levantó el rostro para verlo. Un hilo de sangre pendiendo de la boca de Faeren goteaba sobre la arena convirtiendo el dorado en carmesí; de su pecho las puntas de tres lanzas asomaban, feroces, una sentencia de muerte. « _¿De dónde…?»,_ Naí lo sujetó, como en un abrazo, y vio tras él, pero nadie había, miró las tres lanzas que lo atravesaban, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él la alejó, y sus ojos grises la miraban con pena— _Tienes que decirle… a Minaí… tienes que… decirle…_

— _No, no… Faeren, mellon, todo va a estar bien… mellon, te vamos a curar… tenemos que llegar al palacio, resiste… Faeren…—_ pero Faeren negaba y repetía su súplica, el último mensaje que tenía para su amada, la esperanza de encontrarse algún día allá en las Tierras Imperecederas y retomar las promesas que no le podía cumplir en esta vida.

Sobre la arena las lágrimas se mezclaban con sangre, mientras frente a ella Faeren se convertía primero en una araña negra, luego en un remolino de cenizas que la briza dispersó elevándolas hacia el sol.

Naí abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama.

Se frotó la sien e intentó descifrar lo que soñó, pero sentía náuseas y un terrible vacío en el estómago. « _Otro sueño igual…»_ , pensaba mientras recorría los pasadizos hacia la cocina. Pasaba la medianoche y el frío se colaba en las aberturas de su abrigo.

Puso tres hojas de menta en una taza, les añadió agua caliente y lo tapó. Mientras esperaba que la infusión estuviera lista, cortó dos rebanadas de pan y miraba una pequeña araña abrirse camino sobre la mesa de madera. « _Arañas, cien mil veces más grandes, cien mil veces más letales…. a dónde los he enviado»_.

 

 

En su habitación tomaba la menta a sorbos mientras intentaba seguir la lectura de _“De la Formación de Beleriand”_ , pero no lograba concentrarse en cuantos hechos hubieran sucedido en dicho reino durante años de la Primera Edad. Cerró el libro.

Tres semanas habían trascurrido desde la partida de la guardia; cuatro semanas desde que el rey le expresara su confianza, y con ella encomendara la vida de seis elfos a la caza de un presentimiento. « _Thranduil»,_ recordó, pues aquel día se habían dejado las formalidades de los títulos, aunque al principio sentía que jamás se acostumbraría a eso.

Pero los días pasaron y cada conversación los acercaba un poco más. Él se convirtió en la torre a la que se aferraba para no caer cuando por las noches los pensamientos de desasosiego embriagaban su alma como un mal vino. « _Tengo miedo_ », le confió en cierta oportunidad, y su temor revolvía sus sueños. Y el miedo crecía a medida que una sombra en su conciencia le hacía creer que esta empresa podía resultar vana, y aumentaba más ante la posibilidad de que pasaran penurias por el invierno en medio de un bosque hostil, y que cuando volvieran con las manos vacías el concejal tuviera la partida ganada y ella habría perdido la única oportunidad que tenía para servir al pueblo… a su pueblo… de estar cerca de _él,_ como lo era ahora.

Mas si algo la paralizaba, era la posibilidad de un desenlace fatal. Si no volvían los seis… si no volvía ninguno… aún si volvían heridos. « _En qué estaba pensando… Debí ir con ellos… »_ , le confesó una de esas veces a Thranduil, « _Las arañas,_ _ni siquiera sé cómo se ven, ¿y si son demasiadas? ¿Si la guarida es enorme o si es una emboscada?… solo fueron a explorar… ¿qué pasará si los rodean?… Debí ir con ellos…»_ , pero con dulzura él reafirmaba su posición alentándola a ser optimista, a confiar en si misma tal como él confiaba en ella; y el efecto de estas palabras sería cálido como el sol del inicio de su sueño, pero solo duraría hasta la siguiente pesadilla y, entonces, ella volvería a él como una golondrina a su nido, y frente a una hoguera le contaría, entre dos copas de vino, el último sueño que su pensamiento creó.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

El sonido rebotó por la estancia silenciosa y Naí, arrancada de sus vacilaciones, se preguntó quién podría ser a tan altas horas de la noche. Abrió la puerta y de un salto le dio un fuerte abrazo a su visitante.

—¡Faeren! Te ves tan bien, ¡ay! me alegro tanto. Por Eru, ¿cómo están los demás?, ¿las encontraron? Pasa, pasa, siéntate… tienes que decirme, ven ¡cuéntamelo todo! ¿cuándo han vuelto?

—Naí, ¡Naí! Espera —dijo él poniendo las palmas sobre sus hombros, el metal de una espada ajustada a su cinturón tintineaba con cada movimiento— antes debo dar aviso a Thranduil, pero creí que merecías ser la primera en saberlo: ha sido la mejor expedición del año. Arrasamos con un nido entero, recién lo habrían creado, encontramos arañas formando sacos nuevos. Limpiamos el lugar, no creo que vuelvan a molestar la zona por un tiempo. Hemos vuelto unos más hambrientos que otros, todos estamos bien —Faeren no podía ocultar una ancha sonrisa y Naí la devolvía con ansias, contenta tanto por la buena nueva como por ver a su amigo en una sola pieza, relajando el cuerpo de los temores que la apremiaban hace un momento—. No sé cómo lo has hecho, Naí, hemos quedado asombrados; si logramos mantener este ritmo siento que podremos darles batalla, limpiar primero los caminos y luego partes enteras del bosque, ¡debes empezar a buscar el lugar al que irá la siguiente partida! Bueno, ahora me voy, no quiero perderme la expresión del concejal cuando se entere, seguramente convocarán una reunión ahora mismo y nos veremos en el estudio, hasta entonces mellon.

—Nos veremos ahí, mellon, ¡gi hannon!

Pero aquella noche nadie fue a buscarla, aunque esperó en vela hasta que el cansancio venció a su voluntad. Con la luz de la mañana, mientras se alistaba para ir por la primera comida del día, la puerta de la antesala volvió a sonar tres veces antes de abrirse.

—¿Naí? —la profunda voz del rey llamó su nombre al ingresar, inspeccionando el lugar. Ella, que salía de la habitación del fondo para abrir la puerta, se detuvo al verlo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro; la verdad no había podido parar de sonreír desde que recibiera la noticia. Tenía tantas ansias de verlo desde entonces, de que sus labios le aseguraran que la visita de Faeren no había sido un sueño y reafirmara la esperanza con presagios de buenaventura; deseaba que le ayudara a terminar de quitarse el costal de arena lleno de dudas, de inseguridad, de temores, y anhelaba compartir con él la alegría de la victoria, por breve que fuera.

—Thranduil… —exhaló, y su rostro brillaba de alegría. La emoción bajó a sus pies y, antes de que pudieran contar hasta tres o dejar que su mente juzgue si era prudente o no, cruzó la distancia que los separaba y rodeó su cuello en un abrazo que sintió correspondido cuando las manos del rey se cerraron protectoras a su alrededor.

—Todo está bien… —dijo él con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la frente, al separarse la dicha de Naí se reflejaba en su propio rostro—. Veo que ya han venido a darte la noticia. Te hubiera convocado a la reunión de anoche, mas no deseaba interrumpir tu descanso. Desayuna conmigo y platiquemos, si estás de acuerdo.

—¿Debería tomarlo como una orden inapelable del rey? —jugueteó ella, con gesto que simulaba que se lo estaba pensando. Thranduil rio.

—Nunca me cansaré de esa ventaja… —respondió divertido, mientras salían de la estancia.

 

El invierno pasó pronto, un año nuevo se vivió en celebración y el verano extendió sus brazos para recibirlos. Las salidas de guardias incrementaron en frecuencia y éxito, y el nombre de Naí comenzó a ser reconocido y comentado por la gente del reino. En las inmediaciones los bichos ya casi habían desaparecido y aquello, a pesar de que sabían que la sombra tomaba distintas formas, era motivo de regocijo.

Era mediodía y cuatro elfas y una alegre Naí charlaban con ánimo sentadas sobre las rocas a las orillas del Río del Bosque, donde las aguas bullían en su curso impulsadas por el viento y el rocío perfumaba su alrededor. Hablaban de la boda de Ninna y Amlug, que se dio hacía solo dos semanas; Ninna les contaba y enseñaba algunos regalos que había recibido de la familia y amigos, muchos eran reliquias de edades que el sol no había visto.

—Son hermosos, ¿dices que pertenecieron a tu bisabuela? —preguntó Minaí, mientras miraba los aretes que pendían de las orejas de Ninna, unas delgadas líneas trenzadas de mithril. El mithril es un metal plateado, el más apreciado por los conocedores en la Tierra Media. Aún más valioso que el oro mismo, pues con él podían crearse objetos inquebrantables y resistentes, pero a la vez delgados y flexibles. Los aretes estaban adornados con brillantes que resplandecían como la luna: tres al inicio, tres a la mitad y tres tiras al final con tres más cada una.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en Menegroth, el padre de mi bisabuelo forjó estas joyas como regalo de matrimonio para su nuera. Después, ha pasado con cada boda, así a mi abuela, a mi madre y, ahora, a mí. Dicen que Melian en persona ayudó a diseñarlos y los bendijo con un hechizo de protección, pues apreciaba a nuestra familia y guardaban desde siempre gran amistad.

—¿Podría… podría verlos más de cerca? —pidió Naí, fascinada por la historia.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Ninna, mientras se quitaba y le entregaba los pendientes. Minaí y una elfa se acercaron a mirarlos, mientras la luz tintinaba y rebotaba de las joyas. Los elfos habían conquistado el trabajo de capturar los resplandores y replicarlos en todo aquello que creaban, era la marca de sus invenciones, aún en lo más pequeño como aquellos diminutos pendientes de trenza de mithril, tan finos como tres cabellos.

Y en tanto seguían en preguntas y respuestas, y en cuentos de anécdotas, Galion se hizo presente y, con una reverencia, se dirigió a Naí anunciando que el Rey Thranduil deseaba que se presentara ante él. Naí se lo esperaba, pues la guardia hacía no mucho había vuelto de la última partida, y las preparaciones debían empezar aprisa.

Usualmente, antes de las reuniones formales ambos se juntaban para debatir el rumbo de sus acciones. Ella se sentía libre a su lado, pues no tenía necesidad de mantener apariencias ni debía guardar la defensa siempre alerta; y él aprovechaba los momentos de compañía como un escape a su rutina, como una libertad donde, también, dejaba la máscara para ser tan solo Thranduil, sin títulos y sin pretensiones.

No quiera esto decir que el reino de Eryn Galen fuera hostil o hipócrita, todo lo contrario; sin embargo, nada quitaría que Thranduil se sintiera y lo hicieran sentir como el gobernante, con la distancia siempre marcada con todos salvo con contados individuos, salvo cuando estaba con ella. Y empezó así desde que le permitiera usar su nombre sin títulos, aun cuando el comienzo fuera incómodo; y así fue que empezó a abrirse a ella y contar historias que había creído olvidadas: de batallas y vivencias, de su vida en Doriath y su breve paso por Lindon, de la fundación de Amon Lanc, y aún aquellos relatos que encogían el corazón o esos que lo enternecían hasta llenar los ojos de humedad; todo aquello mientras esperaba que ella recordara alguna historia que pudiera compartir, además de las que eran sueños.

Naí iba recordando esas charlas en su ruta al palacio, caminando junto a Minaí en silencio. La brisa soplaba más fuerte a medida que llegaba la tarde y una corriente de aire levantó sus cabellos y el sonido de un grito detrás de ellas las alcanzó. « _¡Noo!»_ se escuchó en una, dos y tres ocasiones. Volvieron sobre sus pasos, presurosas, a donde estaban Ninna y sus compañeras, preguntando sobre qué había sucedido; Ninna tenía las mejillas mojadas y había entrado al río, donde el agua le llegaba a las rodillas.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —dijeron al unísono.

—Se ha caído… el río, un pendiente… el viento… se escapó. ¡Lo siento tanto! —decía Tinuel entrando al río uniéndose en la búsqueda.

Una hora después Naí y Minaí seguían buscando entre las piedras alrededor y luego dentro del río. Galion las llamó a salir, pues el río subía su cauce a medida que entraba la tarde y el bullido del agua no iba a permitirles ver.

—Está lleno de piedras, podrían tropezarse, por favor salgan… no vamos a encontrarlo así. La corriente ya debe haberlo arrastrado buen trecho. Por favor mis señoras…

—No vamos a encontrarlo… ya no vamos a encontrarlo —balbuceó Ninna, más para sí que para el resto, jalando a Tinuel mientras salía—. Está bien, no fue tu culpa, por favor no llores.

Y Naí sentía que la culpa era suya, que por hecho de pedir verlos de cerca Ninna los había alcanzado para mostrarlos. De haberlos tenido puestos, nada habría sucedido.

Mientras Ninna y Tinuel volvían escoltadas por Galion, y Minaí salía del río para darles alcance, Naí tornó una vez más al río y concentró toda atención en sus propias órdenes y, sin oír otras indicaciones que las de su corazón, siguió el camino de la corriente. Y su intuición movió sus pies una vez más, y avanzó sobre piedras que se movían con los pasos, cuyo musgo amenazaba con hacerla resbalar. Tropezó una vez y dos, y oyó la voz de Minaí desde la orilla llamándola a volver, pero siguió río abajo, donde el nivel del agua era más alto, y ya pronto le cubriría la cintura, y caminó aún más, y sus ojos vieron un brillo bajo el cauce y se agachó a recogerlo, aunque su corazón le decía que aún no era momento. Al inclinarse una piedra se desencajó y cayó y la fuerza de la corriente la removió, pero pudo levantarse. En su mano tenía una bolita de cristal, la apretó con fuerza.

Un paso al frente, estaba cerca, lo sabía. Sentía el rugido de fieras mezclarse con voces que sentía haber oído antes: venían del río, venían del agua, venían del viento.

Entonces lo vio, o lo percibió, o lo visualizó. Minaí estaba cerca, dos voces llamándola, la otra no la reconocía y no quería voltear ahora, ahora no… voltearía cuando lo tuviera en la mano.

Caminó y se agachó donde el agua amenazaba con ganarle en fuerza, y nadó hacia el fondo en lo que su vestido le permitía y allí estaba, como descansando sobre una piedra, tres trencitas de mithril atadas a una trenza igual de delgada, reposando en una piedra gris-verdosa. Tomó el pendiente y se impulsó hacia la superficie y, cuando su pie pisó el canto de una piedra esta cedió y la corriente hizo su trabajo empujándola, revolviéndola y enredándola en su propia ropa. Dio vueltas y giros y sólo supo dónde era arriba y dónde abajo por la luz.

En un salto salió a la superficie y pudo tomar una bocanada de aire, pero no logró sostenerse y la fuerza del río la obligó a sumergirse. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado, de pronto el río era más alto que ella, más fuerte, más salvaje. Sentía que se ahogaba, y botó lo poco de aire que había logrado retener e intentó no inhalar, porque no había más que agua a su alrededor. Entonces sintió que las voces la llamaban. Abrió los ojos, « _¿Cuándo los cerré?_ » se preguntó, vio los rayos del sol a través del agua en un momento de paz y, entonces, escuchó de nuevo… escuchó el canto de mil voces, una melodía que para describirla las palabras no bastan, no llenan. Entonces en sus oídos o en su mente, o en ambos, un poder le decía « _En el agua encontrarás_ », y lo repetía y seguía cantando, uniéndose al coro angelical que inundaba todo.

Cerró los ojos por última vez, la conciencia la abandonaba como lo había hecho el aire y de este modo terminaría todo. Unos segundos de razón llegaron cuando sus pies rozaron las piedras y, con su última voluntad, se impulsó en ellas hacia la luz. Al rozar la superficie unos brazos la halaron y la envolvieron firmes contra su pecho, sacándola del agua, y Naí se aferró a ese cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía, como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque su vida dependía de ello.

 

* * *

 

 

Gi Hannon - Gracias

 

No me maten! Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que me he tomado una eternidad en actualizar y no tengo excusa! Tomen este capítulo como un regalo antes de las fiestas. Probablemente el próximo estará listo para Enero 2018... wow! Viene otro año, qué rápido!.

Les gusta como va avanzando la historia? Déjenme sus palabras que son la mejor motivación.

¡Muy felices fiestas! Que los días libres sirvan para reflexionar y poner en blanco y negro aquellas metas que queremos lograr, marcando sus objetivos y trazando el rumbo que van a tomar para lograrlos. Un abrazo a la distancia.


	12. El Río del Bosque - Parte II

La falta de aire hacía mella en su mente, con juegos capciosos de música y olores que encontraba familiares. Aún los cantos la envolvían y el olor salado de una fragancia de ensueño apareció en su recuerdo.

Unos segundos de razón llegaron al tacto de sus pies contra las piedras y, con la última fuerza de su voluntad, se impulsó en ellas abriendo paso hacia la luz. Al rozar la superficie unos brazos la halaron envolviéndola con la tibieza del cuerpo y Naí se aferró a él para no caer de bruces al suelo, en tanto su garganta ardiente expulsaba borbotones de agua al toser.

Los siguientes minutos se sucedieron entre un ataque de frío producido por el pánico, el corazón latiendo a galope, la respiración agitada, el alivio de la mente y los pulmones y el regreso de la conciencia a la realidad. Estaba sentada en el suelo; levantó la cabeza, que apoyaba en el pecho del que la salvara, quien le frotaba y daba palmadas suaves en la espalda, ayudándole a retomar el sentido.

— Faeren —exhaló abruptamente al verlo, su uniforme de guardia empapado—. Gracias.

— Tranquila —respondió él, frotándole los hombros con ambas manos. Naí se percató que estaban a varios metros de la orilla, no recordaba en qué momento se habían movido hasta allí—. Respira despacio, aún estarás mareada.

Minaí aún gritaba su nombre cuando llegó donde ellos y la abrigó con la capa que vestía sobre sus hombros. Entre el susto, la desesperación y la impotencia, empezaba a formular palabras de reclamo frente a la imprudencia, pero Faeren le hizo una seña con el rostro serio que se movía en negación, antes de cambiar la expresión por una leve sonrisa de ternura.

El abrazo tomó a Naí por sorpresa, y la emoción y el miedo que había aprisionado se liberó de un tirón volviéndose llanto. Enterró el rostro en el cabello de Minaí, correspondiéndole con fuerza y ahogando los sollozos que la embriagaban en cuanto la adrenalina se disipaba.

La tuvo a su lado aun cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta y, con la ayuda de Faeren y su amiga, recobraba poco a poco la compostura en tanto le contaban, relajando la tensión, las peripecias que habían pasado para alcanzarla río abajo.

— Al no encontrarte dejé la carta en tu antesala —dijo Faeren, en cuyo brazo se apoyaba—. Me la entregó un emisario, esta mañana, si deseas res…

— ¡Es cierto! —dijo Naí, cuando se acercaban al lugar donde había empezado todo. Ninna y Tinuel apuraban el paso para recibirlos—. Debo irme, me está esperando —extendió la mano, entregándole el pendiente recuperado a Minaí, quien la miró con los ojos como platos.

— Espera, iremos contigo —dijo la pareja al unísono, mas Naí negaba, apurando el paso sin saludar a las dos elfas que se aproximaban.

Caminó, corrió hacia la entrada del palacio. La premura del encuentro postergado y un pensamiento llenaban su mente. _«En el agua encontrarás»_ , repetía al ritmo de la melodía que había oído en una duda que no la abandonó aún cuando llegara a la entrada de la antesala de su habitación. Thranduil la esperaba, en una mano una copa de vino, un libro en la otra. Levantó la vista en cuanto entró a la estancia, observando su atuendo empapado.

— Ahora veo por qué me tenías esperando, debo decir que es extraño el atuendo que has elegido para darte un chapuzón —bromeó y Naí sonrió, pero la sonrisa murió en los labios sin llegar a los ojos que aún exaltaban rastros de miedo. Thranduil no lo pasó desapercibido, se acercó a ella y la condujo al asiento más próximo. Estaba rígida, solo había pensado en llegar allí, sabía que lo encontraría en ese lugar, pero no había planeado más, ni qué decirle, ni qué hacer, ni qué pasaría después. Su mente se había vestido de blanco—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

 

 

Naí contó los hechos con especial cuidado puesto en los detalles. Ya con ropa seca y vino caliente de miel-especias abrigando el cuerpo por dentro, escuchaba sin decir palabra el inicio del relato que contaba Thranduil sobre la creación del mundo, tan imposible de ser inventado que solo podría ser verdad.

— Esta sabiduría la recibimos por la gracia de Melian. Ella que caminaba con los ruiseñores y les enseñaba a cantar, es uno de los poderes que creó este mundo.

» Gobernó el gran Beleriand junto a Elu Thingol, quien también es conocido como Mantogrís y, aunque de Beleriand hoy en día solo queden memorias, su reinado fue largo y próspero, y en Doriath convivió con su pueblo trasmitiendo su conocimiento del mundo, del poder y de los designios del destino para nuestro pueblo. Lo que te contaré forma parte de nuestra tradición, del saber de los Eldar que vieron la luz de las estrellas aún cuando no había ni sol ni luna, ni árboles sagrados.  

» Es una historia larga, Naí, hace siglos, cuando no era más que un pequeño torpe que correteaba por los puertos en Lindon, madre solía arrullar mi sueño cantando los versos que Melian le habría enseñado. Procuraré resumirla para ti.

» Sabes que en un principio estaba Eru, _El Único_ , padre de todo y de todos. De la llama de su espíritu creó a los poderes del mundo, hijos de su pensamiento, y a ellos pidió crear música y cantar. Largo tiempo cantaron en armonía y crearon una melodía armónica, que en conjunto funcionaba y llenaba el vacío. Entre los cantos Morgoth Bauglir irrumpía con sus propios pensamientos, discordantes y egoístas, oscuros como él mismo, la sombra que ahora, encerrada, no es más que un recuerdo que la memoria no debe revivir.

» Eru dio forma a la melodía y en una visión mostró a los poderes aquello que anhelaban. Así se creó Arda, pero en un inicio fue un lienzo en blanco. Fueron los poderes, aquellos que bajaron al mundo para hacer realidad la visión de la música y que conocemos como Valar, quienes le dieron forma creando montañas, praderas, ríos, bosques y mares.

» Fue Elbereth Guiltoniel, la Reina de las Estrellas, que entre otros nombres es también llamada Varda Elentári, quien las pusiera en el firmamento para que iluminen a nuestro pueblo aun cuando pareciera que todo va a sumirse en oscuridad.  

» Y crearon los árboles sagrados, que nacieron por la gracia del amor de Ivon, dadora de frutos, y regados con las lágrimas de Neinna, bautizados bajo los nombres de Laurelin y Telperion. La perfección de su obra perdura hasta hoy, y puedes ver uno de sus frutos caer en el horizonte justo ahora —Thranduil señaló al último asomo del sol que colaba sus luces por la ventana, y bebió un sorbo de vino.

— ¿Es el otro la luna? —preguntó Naí, el rey asintió en respuesta.

— Ahora bien, Naí, debes saber que Arda en un principio no fue redonda, como ahora, sino una tierra plana y llana donde el gran Belegaer, el mar, separaba este lado del mundo de aquel donde los Valar habitan, y al que ahora solo se puede llegar por el camino recto en barcas que la mano de ningún hombre puede crear.

» El mar y todo río, manantial, fuente y arrollo, aun aquellos bajo tierra, son obra de la inspiración de Ulmo, el Señor de las Aguas, Rey del Mar, Morador de las Profundidades. Entre los nuestros es conocido por Ulu, Guiar o bajo el nombre de Gulma. Él, el más instruido en virtudes de música, tomó la forma de su creación y se dice que nos protege de la sombra, siempre vigilante a través de las venas del mundo. Salmar, uno de sus vasallos, creó las Ulumúri, conchas vertidas a lo largo de la costa y en las cuales puedes oír la música del mar.

» Pero Ulmo no pudo deslindar su pasión por la música de lo que había creado, y se dice, por ello, que algunos privilegiados, si prestan la suficiente atención, pueden oír en sus aguas la melodía de la creación, el canto de los poderes del mundo.

En ese momento el relato se detuvo y solo sonaba en la habitación el crepitar de un fuego incipiente que luchaba por extender su flama atravesando el tronco, haciéndolo chasquear. Ambos lo observaban y por unos minutos la conciencia de cada uno dejó la realidad y se sumió en meditación. La voz de Naí, en un susurro, quebró el silencio cuando habló, sin despegar los ojos de la hoguera.

— El olor del mar… —cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Al abrirlos miró al rey —. ¿A qué huele el mar?

Thranduil, desde su lado del sofá, observaba las llamas crecientes. Miró la copa que tenía en la mano. Movió la bebida y el líquido fluyó en remolino y ondas en el interior; volvió a mirar el madero ya encendido antes de apurar lo que quedaba del vino.

— A libertad —sentenció, antes de levantarse—. Al parecer vienen a buscarme.

Sonaron tres toques en la puerta, antes de que el rostro imperturbable de Maethor apareciera a través del umbral.

— Mi Lord, Naí — inclinó la cabeza en saludo. Vestía una túnica ligera y Naí pensó que era extraño verlo sin su uniforme de capitán de la guardia, el mismo que Faeren llevaba—. Mi Lord, en media hora dará inicio la reunión, el concej… —Thranduil levantó la palma deteniéndolo.

— Dile a Lord Mabion que allí estaré —dijo Thranduil, con voz inexpresiva. Maethor volvió a inclinar la cabeza y salió del lugar tan pronto como había llegado. Thranduil se volvió hacia ella —. Debo irme, descansa tus pensamientos —puso su palma sobre su cabeza dándole una caricia breve, y regaló una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Thranduil? —Naí se levantó—. ¿Había algo que querías decirme? Antes de todo, habías pedido que me buscaran.

El rey pareció meditar sus palabras, sus labios vacilaban entre ser una línea pálida, a estar entreabiertos. Fruncía el ceño y no la miró en el instante en que empezó a hablar.

— A inicios del otoño se celebrará la coronación de Bardo, en Dale. Como imaginas, estaré presente junto con una comitiva del reino— hizo una pausa para ordenar sus palabras—. Ha pasado un año desde que llegaste, pensaba que te gustaría ver otros escenarios.

— ¿Quieres que los acompañe? —tanteó Naí, las pupilas dilatadas por el entusiasmo.

— Es una invitación, piénsalo. Estará bien si no deseas ir.

* * *

Temo que el capítulo había quedado algo largo y por ello lo he partido en dos. :) Pronto el siguiente!


End file.
